Gloves and Visors
by Brandicat
Summary: Logan and Jean do an 'oopsie', giving Scott and Rogue a chance at finding love between themselves. Oh and there is a cool twist on someone's mutation! Read and enjoy! Completed!
1. Default Chapter

While everyone was expecting it to happen eventually, no one expected it to happen so soon. That's right, after 3 months away Logan came home.  
Marie was waiting for him to come home for so long, that she got so excited, and rushed into his arms when she saw him. "I'm so glad your home, I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too kid, I told you I'd come back for you, right."  
Marie knew what he meant when he handed her those tags. He was giving her room to grow a little and trying to find out who he was in the mean time. The tags he'd be back for, but he'd also, more importantly be back for her. She was going to be his. They both knew that, at that moment he made it perfectly clear to them both.  
"Right."  
Logan tilted his neck making it crack and stretched until his back did the same. It had been a damn long ride and he'd only stopped for gas the whole way. However his 3 day journey did lead him to the only home he'd ever really considered a home, and to his Marie.  
"Wow sugah, you're starting to sound like an old man." she giggled.  
He growled at her playfully.  
"There is so much I have to catch you up on!" He shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder once again, before nodding to the stairs and following her.  
They went up to her room and she gave the tags back, he took them without question, sliding them over his head. Then he lay on her bed as she ran through an endless book of things that had happened while he was gone.  
  
A little while later, Jean came to the door and opened it slightly knowing Logan was there from her telepathically scanned of the grounds. She went up under the ruse' that she was getting Rogue for dinner.  
"Rogue?"  
Marie turned toward the door hesitantly and Logan's eyes shot to the door as he watched Jean. "Uhh... yeah?"  
She leaned in enough to present a generous visual of her exposed cleavage and, as Marie watched, Logan ran his eyes over her body. He seemed to forget all the things he'd said earlier. Marie looked back to Jean, not wanting to watch Logan's wandering eyes.  
"You coming to din... Oh hello Logan, Charles told me you were back." She opened the door wider and stepped in as Marie quietly sat at her desk watching in horror as Jean and Logan talked as if she wasn't even in the room. "How did your search go?"  
"Didn't find much of anything. Pretty much a dead end." His eyes watched her closely and attentively, "How are you and the Boy Scout, Red?" "Oh, well ... Scott and I are ... well we've put back the wedding date." she said seductively.  
Rogue's eyes widened. That isn't what she heard, she heard that Scott was pushing for an EARLIER date. She turned and watched for Logan's response in dread.  
"That's to bad Jeannie, maybe we can talk about it later... I could beat him up if ya like."  
Jean giggled, "Oh, Logan. I don't want you to hurt Scott...but having someone to talk to might be nice."  
"You got it Red."  
Jean blushed and left leaving the door open as she walked away. After she was out of sight Logan jumped up. "Ready to eat, kid?"  
'Kid... she was back to kid. Maybe she didn't have him at all.' That thought hurt so bad that she discarded it immediately.  
"Uhh sure. If you want... " She stuttered sadly.  
Logan noticed her hesitation. "Hey Marie, you know who I want is you, right."  
She looked down but said nothing. He used her hair to lift her chin. "I'm serious." He used her scarf to pull over her lips and kissed her.  
Marie sighed in wonder; her second kiss was so much better than her first.  
She nodded "Your rahght, I'm just being silly."  
"That's right..." he nudged her to the door, "Common kid."  
  
After dinner he went into the professor's office to talk about what he'd found, or lack thereof. After spending the whole dinner tiptoeing around Jean and staring at her. Which she gladly returned his intense looks. Dinner finally wound to an end, leaving Scott and Rogue nervous and unsure.  
For the first time, in a long time, she wondered if Logan had been telling the truth when he told Jean about her having his heart. Logan had told her that he just wanted to get laid, as he so crassly put it, and would have said anything right then to get it. He said that he was sorry over and over ... but did that really mean he was telling her the truth. What she had seen so far, said he was lying.  
She pushed the thoughts away as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling and willing herself to sleep. Hoping the next day would be better.  
  
Late that night though, Logan crawled into her bed, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her awake. "Baby, wake up."  
In her sleepy state she didn't notice the smell at first, as he started pawing at her, cupping her breasts and kissing her neck through her hair. She thought it was her dream come true. Yet when she tried to turn to face him, he held her turned away from him.  
The smell finally hit her...he was drunk. It had to take a lot to get him drunk with his healing factor. He rubbed himself against her a few times then bit her neck as he bucked hard, groaning words she couldn't make out against her throat. He promptly fell asleep after.  
It was a long time till she went to sleep.  
  
When she woke up, he was gone. She was almost thankful. So when she didn't see Logan in the morning and Scott, who had looked so sad, asked her if she wanted to go on a ride. Who was she to refuse those pout lips? Besides she needed to get away for a while anyway. So they jumped in Scott's new car and drove off to the city. Scott surprised her a little when he pulled up to a bar, Dolphin's Tavern.  
He glanced over and caught the look, "Don't get any idea's, were here to play pool."  
She smirked and shrugged, not quite agreeing with that, but not arguing either.  
They walked in and Rogue looked around. She smiled widely when she saw the bar tender. He had wings... apparently this was a mutant friendly bar. She giggled at her deduction and the cause of her final opinion. 'Hey,' she thought 'the wings were cool. Wonder if can actually fly with them.'  
Scott shook her out of her thoughts when he handed her a cue stick, "Ready to get you butt whipped?"  
She smirked, opening up, for the first time that day. Determined to actually have fun, she responded. "If you would quit thinking about my butt, you might get to watch me kick yours."  
"Touché'."  
"Damn straight!" she laughed as Scott broke the balls.  
  
They were laughing so hard when they came out that a few eyes turned their way.  
"Ahright, ahright. Ya win, ya big ninny!" "Ah yes, 'tis a great chance I took, full of danger and adventure, yet I'm more the happy to be home, than to morn such a trip." he said dramatically.  
  
Rogue clapped gloved hands; "Ah didn't know you were a poet." she giggled.  
"Again it 'tis a sad bit of business that, I get to slay no dragons" he pouted. "Simply write of the knight that does, as he catches the eyes of so many damsels. Oh, to be in that profession!" he smiled dramatically, he acted like he was contemplating something deeply, "'Tis a fact and truth, I would not the profession long, for no dragon was ever befouled by the pen."  
Marie was doubled over in laugher. "Your way to good at tha'"  
He smiled at her "Ya, it comes with being an English teacher and having to read books and poems like that every year."  
"Ah love your class, mistah Summers!" She leaned on the car and put a finger to her pouting lip. "'Course mah grade doesn't show it..." She got dramatic all the sudden and grinned mischievously. "'Tis tha truth mistah Summers. You thought to win with not a pin but a cue stick, yet in the end were not so lucky; Ah befell you with your own pride, for simply a higher grade. Were you to contest me when Ah had naught to gain... no reason to let you triumph ... you sir would find you should stay to the pen... for I shall defeat you at every turn on the pool table."  
"T'would be a sad event indeed, for only one can win... " He sighed sadly.  
She burst into more giggles and he joined her with a deep laugh.  
A couple clapped behind them, surprising both. They turned to see the older woman and man. The woman spoke up, "I have to admit, you two are perfect for each other. It is rare to find that kind of love this day in age." she softly glared at Scott, "Be sure to hang onto her, young man."  
Scott cleared his throat and nodded not trusting his voice to contain his laughter. He glanced behind him, as Rogue was hiding, what he could only assume, smiling lips from them, behind a gloved hand.  
"And you young lady, keep an eye on that man. Make him behave as he should."  
"Yes Mah'am."  
"Good girl." and with that she threaded her arm through her husband's and walked away.  
Scott and Rogue jumped into the car as they held their breath. They only got a block away before the laughter broke out. "Oh mah! Mistah Summers... Ah bahlieve you just got put in your place."  
He was still laughing and driving when he glanced at her. "It would seem so."  
  
When they got home Marie went to find Logan. She hadn't talked to him at all today. Scott decided to follow along, since she would be going right past Jean's office on her way to the gym. Where she assumed Logan would be... well that or the danger room, she smirked, beating up some big, bad, bully. They teased each other along the way and stopped when they got to Jean's office. "See you later, Rogue?"  
"Uh Scott, we live in the same house... I believe that's inescapable."  
He smiled, "Your right, I'll see you then."  
"Sounds good... young man" she giggled.  
He was about to reply when they heard something heavy crash in Jean's office. They looked at each other than ran in.  
"Jean? Jean... are you alr..." He stared at Jean in horror as she tried to stand up immediately. She had been bent over the desk, with Logan behind her... riding her as he pushed on her shoulder pinning her there. He saw the lamp that had been pushed to the floor, and realized it had been done in passion ... not danger.  
"Oh mah g..." Marie covered her mouth in shock.  
Jean was trying to shake Logan's hand off her shoulder and stand, but the movement sent Logan over the edge. He growled as he climaxed. Then slowly came back to himself and realized Marie had seen... was still seeing. "Damn it all, Logan, let me UP!" Jean pushed.  
Logan stiffened and did so immediately. He pulled up his pants and ran over to the retreating Marie. She was shaking her head in denial. Logan reached out to grab her shoulders.  
"Marie... Marie please." she looked at his hands in disgust and he pulled them away before he touched her.  
"Scott... It was a mistake ... I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!"  
Scott looked at Marie and got behind her letting her back up into his waiting arms. She jumped when she felt him, but soon realized who was behind her and sunk into his arms in defeat.  
"How could you Logan?" she cried, "I thought you came back for.... "  
"I did! This was a mistake... I know I screwed this up in a major fucking way. But please believe me, baby. This will never happen again. I swear to you... "  
"Promise me Logan!"  
"Oh baby, I promise!"  
Marie straightened up, her pride forcing her to show dignity, even in this dark situation. "Wash her off you. Then promise me again."  
Logan nodded and left, Marie's tears wouldn't stop as she turned in Scott's arms and leaned into him for support. Jean watched as she begged Scott to forgive her.  
Scott finally replied, "Give me time and distance to think... I ... I just don't know what to say right now."  
"But you can forgive me?"  
"Yes... with time." he looked at her "Why don't you go take a shower as well."  
She nodded and left. As her door shut, Marie let the sobs come as Scott held her gently rubbing his chin softly across her head and promising he'd always be there no matter what. That she could always rely on that.  
"Ah still love him... it hurts, and it hurts worse to feel that love... it isn't as much as it used to be... oh gods what are we gonna do?"  
"Forgive them this once... hope the love grows again... we can walk away if it hurts to much."  
She cried and he too let a few tears fill his eyes.  
  
Scott was walking down the hall still playing the events of the day through his head. Rogue and he hadn't spoken to Logan and Jean since the incident. They had been sitting in the library getting lost in paperwork and Rogue sat in there with him studying. He had just turned a corner in the west wing when he stopped short. He had heard some mumbling. He looked down a side hall, growing tense as he saw Logan and Jean. Logan was thoroughly kissing Jean! They had promised never again... they hadn't even lasted a whole day. She ripped off his shirt, sending buttons everywhere, and he used his claws to cut open hers, which made her groan deeply. Scott cringed as he watched Logan look down at Jean's breasts rubbing them before quickly carrying her into his room. For some reason he couldn't stop staring at the now empty hall, with buttons everywhere. He sighed heavily and turned away, walking on.  
He walked to Rogue's room and knocked on the door. Jubilee answered, "Dude, I totally already did my English homework."  
He smiled, hiding his pain, dying to drown it away with another meaningful time with Rogue "Good to hear, I'm sure you'll be turning it in tomorrow on time then, right?"  
"Oh... Uh...yeah. Of course."  
He smirked and nodded to her, "I'm actually here to see Rogue."  
"Ohhhh, why didn't you say so... " She walked away from the door, and a few minutes later Rogue appeared.  
"Hey Mistah Summers."  
"Hey," he smirked. "Get dressed."  
"Uh... Ah am." she said confused looking down at her clothes from earlier.  
"Were going out dancing, dress accordingly." he smiled at her.  
"We are?"  
"Yeah, meet you in the garage in 15 minutes, or I'll come back up after you!"  
Her eyes widened and she nodded, still confused, but understanding his orders.  
  
Rogue went to the garage with a spaghetti strap cammi, but instead of covering her stomach it 'V'ed down from the built in bra, to her belly button where there was a little emerald chain hanging off the tip. She wore a royal green sheer shirt, to keep her and others safe, over her darker green cammi. Her legs were covered in black leather pants that hugged her lower half in ways that left little to the imagination.  
When she entered the garage Scott's eyes went wide.  
Rogue blushed. "Is this ahright?"  
Scott simply stared with his mouth slightly open in surprise.  
"Mistah Summers?"  
He shook his head, "Uh... sorry, what did you say?"  
"Nevahmind. You just answered it."  
He smiled "You look hot."  
"Thanks" she glanced down; he wore black slacks with a white, tight, T-shirt. "Your not to shabby yourself." her brows met in confusion all the sudden, "Um ... Mistah Summers?"  
"Call me Scott... at least outside of the classroom."  
She nodded, "Ok, Scott... why are we doing this? Ah mean, not that Ah'm not excited ... just umm ... why?"  
She had a right to know he just didn't want to be the one to tell her. But unfortunately he was the only one that could.  
"Scott?" she said at his hesitant pause.  
"I saw Logan and Jean... together... kissing... and" he winced "tearing clothes off each other. That's all I saw before Logan carried her into his room. I'm sorry I just wanted to get out of here for a while. Ya know?"  
She frowned at the situation but nodded in understanding. It hurt her even more that she wasn't able to call Scott a liar. It hurt that she was expecting this, knowing it would happen. Knowing it wouldn't be truly her in Logan's arms as long as he stared so thoroughly at Jean. Her eyes widened as she realized he had groaned Jean's name against her neck last night. She shook the sad, depressing thoughts away and let out a small smile to Scott. "Your rahght, let's go out."  
"So do you vote motorcycle?"  
"Oh yeah." she smiled trying to lift the betrayed feelings, "and FAST."  
He looked shocked, "You mean there are other speeds?"  
She laughed and shook her head 'no'.  
He climbed on and she mounted behind him. They pushed out and once on the road he sped off. Her legs squeezed him the faster he got. With that thought, he hit the turbo speed button and smirked when her legs clamped around him and her arms slid across his chest too hug him tight.  
When he took a tight turn, her hand slid lower for more leverage. His body tensed then shivered as he let out a small moan. She noticed both, one from the mic in their helmets, the other because her body was plastered to his back.  
"Scott, are you ahlright?"  
He grasped her hand that had just skimmed his thigh, and slipped it beneath the visor on his helmet, kissing it. Then setting it safely on his upper chest. That clued Marie in on what the problem was. "Sorry, sugar."  
"Don't be" he smiled even though she couldn't see it. "I just can't enjoy it right now... well not if you want to arrive there in one piece"  
"Deal! No more wandering hands on the bike."  
She heard his laugh over the mic, and he reached down to squeeze her knee before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
The club was big, and Marie had barely made it through the door before she was asked to dance. "Sorry, sugar, Ah'm with him." she pointed to Scott.  
And when asked he simply did the same thing.  
"Wanna dance?" Scott leaned close so she could hear him over the music.  
"Oh yeah."  
They weren't expecting the next song to be a bump and grind. They actually hadn't even thought of it. So they danced apart for a minute, just facing each other.  
Finally Scott took the initiative, and put a large hand on the small of Rogue's back. He pressed her up against him, and slipped a leg between hers. She in turned wrapped her arms around his neck smiling.  
"This position ok with you?"  
She let out a breathless, "Yes."  
Scott smiled and they started dancing, he laid his hands on her hips and started really enjoying himself. Sliding his hands up and down her curvy sides. Gritting his teeth as Rogue unknowingly ground down on his growing bulge in his pants. For the next song he turned her around and adjusted himself quickly in his pants, before pulling her back to press against his chest. He tilted his head back a she grasped his hands lifting the above her head in her own. Then letting them go allowing him to slide them down her arms, and caress the sides of her breasts on the way down to her stomach where he laced them together, using his thumb to caress her as they danced in a way that stung of bodies entwined in sex.  
He was ashamed when the picture of slipping his hand between her thighs popped into his head. Screw the other dancers around him! He could feel her heat on his thigh that stayed between hers. He shook his head trying to think of anything else. 'She's a student! One of YOUR students' but unfortunately that turned him on all the more, thinking of a study session with her steaming up. He'd never had these clearly raw fantasies about anyone else. That was when Rogue became the object of all his fantasies. Dominating his thoughts! Positions to take her, he'd never done with Jean. Playing games while having sex... also a new one for him...  
She drug him out of his thoughts as she reached for his hands sliding them up her body, guiding them with her own on top. She ran them over her breasts where he couldn't help flicking his thumb over her nipple as they past, and she slipped them back into the air for the ending bit of the song as she rotated her hips against his. She was in total abandon, the music controlled her movements and thoughts, giving her no embarrassment or reservation when she did these erotic things.  
"Damn, Rogue!" He whispered as his hips bucked a little towards hers without thinking, as the song's last note played.  
As the third song came to an end they were surpassed to hear hoots and clapping around them. A woman came up to Scott and Marie. As Marie slowly came out of the trance the music had put her in. "Damn you guys that was downright erotic to watch." she smirked at Scott, "Bet it felt even better than that to you." she brassily nodded down. As Rogue completed turning in his arms.  
Marie followed her nod and saw that Scott had a rather large bulge next to her right thigh. She looked down so he couldn't see her smile. It felt good to feel desirable. She had felt the opposite every time Logan looked at Jean. Marie shook those thoughts away and looked up with a blush. Scott raised a brow and smirked at her.  
"Why are you blushing?" he asked, acting innocently confused, as he tried to embarrass her more. She saw through the question, locking onto his mischievous purpose for asking it, and instead of blushing more she grinned seductively and swayed her body 'accidentally' putting pressure and rubbing it at the same time. "Why Mistah Summers, what would give me reason to blush?"  
He groaned heavily and his eyes darkened. He pulled her body flush against his and put his mouth right by her ear, so when he whispered, his breath would caress her and his lips would brush against her. To fast for her skin to react. "Why? Hmmm... Any one of the thoughts that have been flying through my head would cause you to blush to the tips of your hair." He nipped at her earlobe.  
She shivered, Logan and Jean's betrayal slipping to the back of her mind, away from this heated moment. "What thoughts?" she ground against him a little and hung on tightly around his neck as he shivered and panted against her neck. "Tell me your thoughts, Scott."  
He growled in his throat and turned dragging her out the door. She just smiled and tried to keep up. He all but threw her on the bike and, although he did forced her helmet all the way strapped on and everything, his was not so carefully tightened. The strap hung from the bottom hitting his neck and shoulder. He flew out of that parking lot and Marie held on, laughing as she saw his hand go down to adjust himself. "Uncomfy, sugar?"  
He grabbed her knee and slid his hand up a little higher and smirked when she sucked in a breath. "Far from." he said smoothly.  
"So, sugar you gonna tell me those thoughts or what?"  
"Soon."  
She raised a brow at the comment and held on as he made a sharp turn into a parking lot of some park.  
He kicked the kickstand down and slid off. She threw her leg over to do the same, but once it was over, her hips were grabbed holding her on the seat of the bike. He nudged her thighs apart and slid between them, keeping his hands on her hips.  
She caressed his chest softly and smiled when he laid his forehead on her shoulder. "Your amazing, you know that?" he snuggled.  
She wrapped her legs around him and arms in a tight hug, and was pleasantly surprised when he slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her. He carried her to a bench with her legs still around him, and when he sat he adjusted her legs to bend so she was kneeling and straddling him.  
Suddenly she thought of something, "Scott, are we being as bad as them?"  
He looked up at her, "Depends... Do you...Can you take him back after what he did?"  
She looked down and shook her head. "No."  
"Me either... so technically were single now... they're just to busy at the moment for us to tell them."  
"Ah don't want to be a rebound, Scott. Loosing you too would hurt so much."  
He smiled at her; "You could never be a rebound."  
"You could never be one with me either..." she blushed, "Just so you know."  
He let out a seductive grin, and leaned down instead of answering he said. "Tell me to stop at any time."  
She nodded and gasped as he kissed her neck through a scarf. His hand slid up her belly in-between her breasts. "Scott!" she moaned at the touch.  
He thought she wanted him to stop and so started to pull his hand away. "No Scott, please! Don't stop."  
"Never!" he cupped her breasts, and arched his hips into her letting her feel him, as he lowered his mouth to her nipple.  
She retaliated by sliding her hand up his thigh; she hesitated when his whole body went stiff, but when she realized it was with want, she cupped him gently.  
His hand flew to hers and wrapped his hand around it, making her squeeze him harder. "Oh yes!" he showed her the way he stroked himself when he was alone, her eyes glazed over when she realized what pace he was truly showing her.  
"Y... you, this is the way you..."  
He nodded, "Yeah, this is the way I ...uh...do myself." he whispered blushing.  
She pushed his hand down, bright red, but drowning in passion, "This is my way."  
He bucked into her hand. "Hell yes! Show me Rogue." and she did. "Is this... Are we masturbating together?" He grinned evilly.  
"No... Were masturbating each other... " She copied his look, "Using each others hands to get off... you like it?"  
"Hell yeah, can I... Can I use your scarf to touch you? As skin on skin as we can."  
She all but ripped it off as he reached down and carried her a little back out of the light and laid her on the ground. He slipped her pants and silky underwear down. Then reached for the scarf she held. She held it out of reach and his eyes shot to hers in worry that he had gone to far.  
But she just raise a brow and nodded to his pants which he undid and slid down a little staring at her as he hissed at letting himself free.  
She handed him the scarf when he slipped off his gloves, and they took each other's hands again, Rogue's gloved hands showing Scott how to please her and Scott's bare hand showing her gloved one how to touch him.  
They stared at each other as the touches brought them to the cliff. "Rogue... I'm gonna cum." He warned her so she could let go... instead she let go of his hand on her and swiped off some pre-cum on her gloved finger, before popping it in her mouth as her other stroked him firmly and faster. Watching that sent him over the edge and the pressure of his finger stroking spastically as he climaxed sent her right behind him.  
He rolled them over so she was on top, as he panted coming down off his high. "Damn"  
"You got tha' rahght!"  
He smirked and they lay peacefully for a bit.  
She finally tilted her head up and looked at him curiously, "What are you going to say to Jean?"  
He shrugged "I can't trust her anymore, I know that, and I can't live my life with, or marry, someone I can't trust."  
Marie hugged him, it was harder for him, she never tasted, and never had the chance to fall completely in love and know everything about the one she loved. Oh, sure she had him in her head, but she couldn't predict what he was going to do... what he was thinking. Which she was proven right tonight?  
The intense heat of the ride to the park soothed down and they talked of everything from Jean and Logan, to the way frogs eat when they heard one somewhere behind them. It was a wonderful night, which lasted until dawn. On the ride home, Marie, actually realized that talking it out with Scott like they had... made her forgive them. And get over what they had done... helped her move on. She giggled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Ah was just thinking' that ya helped me get over Logan, ta move on and such."  
"And that made you laugh?"  
She shook her head, then realized he couldn't see it. "No, Ah just thought it would be nice to move on and everything... and you seem to be more than happy to go on the ride with me." She blushed but smiled, and borrowed into his back.  
"Your right."  
She giggled again, "Yeah, Ah know... Ah'm a genius like that."  
They laughed and teased the rest of the way home.  
  
Scott held her as he carried her up to her room, but upon hearing Jubilee's soft snores he turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He didn't want to go to his and Jean's room. It wouldn't be right. But he didn't want the night to end. So he went to the room he had when he was still a student at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters.  
The next day was Saturday so he wasn't worried about keeping her up late, or keeping her from class the next morning. He also decided to forgo his plans of being in his office to accept the papers that were due for his class. 'Hell' he thought 'I have a desk. they can lay them there! And I'll get to it.' he smirked 'When I get to it.' It made him smile when he realized how freeing being with Rogue was. He didn't want to plan everything like he usually did. He shook his thoughts away and opened the door with the hand under Rogue's legs.  
The room was unoccupied, and pretty much the way he remembered it with some small changes in furniture.  
"Where are we?"  
"This was my room when I was a student."  
She smiled, "Kinda hard to picture you as a student."  
"Yeah well unlike most think I actually had a mom and dad and wasn't grown in a lab as a robot, with no personality what-so-ever. I was a lot like you in fact."  
She giggled, "You couldn't touch, and you used to love a man you met in a bar, that could be like... well Ah don't know how many more times your age. That cheated on you?"  
Scott laughed a little. "OK, Ok not that much like you I guess." he smirked, "You see I always had a thing for the weaker sex... the more FEMINE gender. I'm not really into older men." he laid her down on the bed then stretched out beside her on his side, so he could talk to her.  
Rogue laughed a true laugh. She thought a bit, then smiled. "Marie.."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"My ... my name... it's Marie."  
"Marie...It fits you all the better."  
She smiled and she was glad she had told him. No longer 'Rogue the invincible with lots of people in her head, even one that had been the reason his fiancée' cheated on him'. No she was Marie to him.  
As for people being in her head... well the easiest way to say it is that they faded. In Logan's case she mostly held only his powers, she had had Eric's to but he and his powers had faded away a long time ago. He hadn't held on long enough to keep them in there. But Logan was different; his powers were still with her a little... she didn't heal near as quickly as him. Unfortunately, probably only 1/2 as good. Still the point was that everything DID heal up eventually, even ones she had before everything. Before her mutation hit. Logan personally ... well his thoughts faded, and his memories. She really only had his senses, and a little shorter leash on her temper.  
Carol's were with her as strong as the moment she drained her. According to Hank they were there permanently since Mystique had forced contact until it killed Carol. Carol was unconscious so she never felt the pain Rogue did, as their hands were forced together.  
"Thanks, Scott."  
He smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"I love the way you say my name with your southern belle charm, and accent." he leaned back, beside her. "It reminds me of my mother."  
"You never talk about your family... " She propped herself up on her elbows, "tell me about them."  
He closed his eyes under the visor and walked back through his memories. "My mother was from the south, like you she had a calming, beautiful accent. My father's family was from Alaska and was raised there. I'm not quite sure how they met... I don't remember them telling me. I remember her singing to me and Alex." at her confused look he embellished, "my little brother." she nodded understanding, "My father was a pilot and we had a cabin in northern Canada that we visited all the time. That's where we were going when the plane malfunctioned, the engine caught fire and my mother and father wrapped a parachute around me and Alex, also giving them one each. We all jumped and they stayed with us long enough to pull the 'shoot for us. My father's caught fire... Alex and I watched as my mother tried to hold him with her own parachute... We were told they didn't survive. When Alex and I hit the ground My head took a lot of impact... damaging the part of my brain that would have allowed me control over my mutation. Hence my need for these..." he motioned to the visor, Marie squeezed the shoulders that she had started rubbing at some point, in sympathy. He sighed at the wonderful feeling then continued. "My grandparents took us in, but when my mutation asserted itself, I almost killed Alex" he sighed at that awful memory, then continued. "So I ran away. The professor found me and I've been here ever since."  
"Oh Scott, do you visit them?"  
"I did once. After college... after I met Jean... after I got my visor and could look at them again. I was in love with Jean though and she didn't like Alaska and wanted to return to Westchester... so we did. My grandparents were hurt that I didn't stay any longer than 3 days... but Jean hated it there and I wanted to do whatever she wanted to be sure she'd stay with me. I haven't gone back since."  
"Ah've always wanted to go to Alaska. it's where Ah was headed when we met up with you, and Ah met up with Logan." she smiled, "Maybe we could go there together and visit them more than three days..." she giggled "maybe even four!"  
He didn't laugh though; he turned to look at her shocked. He stared at her eyes... though she couldn't see him doing it... she FELT it. "Would you really consider it? Coming with me I mean..." he smiled.  
"Of course Scott... without question. Your my best friend... the only man Ah trust..." she thought a little then started rambling, "besides the professor and Hank... of course looking at the professor as a man is just to weird... he's like a guardian angel with wheels. And Hank... well Ah trust him, Ah really do... which kinda amazes me, cause Ah haven't spent much time with him. Ya know? Ah don't usually trust people Ah don't know. Your the only one Ah'm close to though."  
He didn't move. "What about Logan?"  
She thought a moment. "He hurt me... a lot, it hurts to think of him the way Ah used to. It doesn't seem right, doesn't fit him anymore... Ah don't know...Ah feel like Ah never REALLY knew him. Or him me, not enough at least, to know how much this would hurt me... or maybe he doesn't even care."  
"Then he's more of a fool than I ever guessed." He felt the fact that she didn't want to talk about it, so remained quiet, after that. Choosing instead to contemplating things. After a while of comfortable silence, he took a deep breath then jumped in; "I want to go to Alaska ... with you. Come with me?"  
"Yes" she smiled. "We can make a long trip of it! See everything along the way and all that."  
He hugged her tight and pulled her onto his chest. "Thank you"  
Marie smiled and eventually they fell asleep, for a short while before breakfast, holding each other.  
  
The next morning they went to their rooms, to change for breakfast.  
Jean walked in as he was getting ready. "I'm so sorry, I just get so immersed in my studies that sleep seems foreign. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, very."  
"That's good," she said absently.  
Scott watched her through the visor, and had found that he had no desire to see her without it anymore. He found that odd, to not even want to look at what he had loved for so long, found that rather surprising indeed ... yet at the same time, understandably fitting. "See you in the dinning room, ok? You don't need to wait for me I still have to take a shower."  
"Sure"  
  
Logan knocked on Marie's door as always to get her for breakfast as he planned to just fall back into the schedule they had before he left.  
Jean and he had talked it over. They knew what they had done was wrong. They knew right away it was a mistake. So they swore to each other that they would never tell Scott or Rogue about the second time. That they were done... it would never happen again. So no one needed to know.  
Marie opened the door ready for breakfast and nodded at Logan.  
"Ready, kid?"  
"Of course." she said without feeling.  
Logan ignored it, chalked it up to her not being a morning person, or the more likely candidate, that she was still mad about the first time. The thought that he'd done it again made him cringe. He was 'never' going to tell her!  
  
As they walking to the dining room eyes met as usual, something was different this time though. For before Jean always looked at Logan when she sensed him in the room and Logan looked at Jean... and this time was no different besides the oddity of their guilty, remorseful looks... no this time was different because for the first time... Scott looked at Rogue and Rogue looked at Scott and there was no guilt, no remorse, no fear or anger. They simply smiled and Scott stood from the x table and embraced her.  
He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "How are you this morning, Beautiful?"  
She whispered back, "The same as you, sugar"  
"mmmm I like that. Sugar... suits me well doesn't it?"  
"Conceited piggy"  
"Striped kitty"  
They both smiled and parted.  
"Come to my office after your last class, we'll talk" he whispered as she took a seat beside him. She nodded again and Logan took a seat on her other side.  
Logan and Jean glanced at each other then looked away. Logan was concentrating so hard on trying to be sure he wasn't projecting his thoughts, so that Xavier wouldn't hear, that he missed what was being whispered.  
  
After Marie got done with classes, she raced to Scott's office and ran in closing the door. "Hey little piggy" she jumped into his waiting arms.  
"Hey little Kitty" he responded setting her on the leather couch in the room and pulling her feet onto his lap.  
She looked at the table beside them, where Oreo's and milk stood temptingly.  
He followed her gaze as she smiled at the sight. " As I recall this was both our comfort foods as a kids?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Which is why I found it the perfect snack. Don't you?"  
She laughed fully. "Oh yes, it's perfect!"  
She dipped an Oreo in milk and lifted it to his mouth. He bit it smirking and smiled even wider when she licked the chocolate off her fingers, after she took her hand away from his mouth. He rolled his shoulders and took off her shoes.  
She moaned as he started giving her a foot massage.  
They spent the whole afternoon eating Oreo's and planning their trip.  
  
They decided to take it next week at the end of finals and graduation, for about a month during summer. Scott had pulled out a map so they could choose the route that hit all of the sights they wanted to see. They used the internet to pull up the tourist spots in each state they would cross into, as well as those in Canada.  
Scott estimated that it would take around 2 weeks to get there, maybe more if they spent whole days at these places Marie kept finding. So with that thought in mind they made it a whole summer long trip. 'Maybe even longer.' Scott hoped. Even mapping out their return trip and all the sights they planned to see on the way back.  
They spent time laughing with true joy that neither had done in a long time.  
  
They walked in the dinning hall together for dinner and went to the tables they were expected to be at. Rogue alone with Logan and Jean with Scott at the x-table, to be served.  
Rogue wanted to be at least friends with Logan so she set about making him so in her mind. Carrying along in conversation as usual.  
Logan glanced Jean's way once more and looked down at his dinner furious with himself.  
".... and her yellow jacket had to be sent to the dryclea... Logan?"  
His eyes shot up to Marie's and he realized she'd been talking. "Sorry kid I got distracted. What did you say?"  
Marie sighed and pushed her mixed fruit around, nabbing the one cherry. She glanced up as she let the sweet flavor invade her senses and made a decision. She sighed heavily, "Logan... last night..."  
His attention was all the sudden completely and totally hers. His eyes begged her not to know, and begged her to know it all at the same time. She bit her lip, but continued "Last night, Ah...We...know what you did..." tears filled her eyes as she said goodbye to her first love in her heart.  
Logan tensed considerably.  
"I hope you find the happiness... the happiness you've been looking for...I hope you find it with her."  
It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to say and she knew she stumbled over the words... but she HAD said them. With that she stood and started running out of the room trying to get somewhere private before the tears hit.  
"MAR... Rogue!!" he remembered no one knew her name at the last minute. Who was he to tell them? He'd hurt her a lot already. He grabbed her arm when he caught her right outside of the dinning room, in the hall. "Please listen to me, Marie."  
"I can't, Logan... I just can't" He tugged her arm hard, spinning her around to look at him, "Shit, just listen to me!!!"  
Something slammed into his face and it hurled him to the floor. He sat up stunned to see Scott rubbing his knuckles. "damned metal skeleton" he murmured.  
Logan stood and winced as she saw Marie throw herself in Scott's arms. But what hurt worse was hearing Scott whisper her name, her REAL name that only he was supposed to know.  
"shhh Marie... it's me, I'm here"  
"What the hell?!? Get your hands off her Cyke!" he let the claws out and snarled.  
Scott looked up at him and raised his hand to his visor. "Don't you dare ... Wolverine." he taunted  
Jean ran out into the hall, and saw Scott looking at Logan with his hand poised above his visor. "Scott! What are you doing?!?"  
Marie untucked her head from his chest and looked at Jean. Then turned and touched Scott's hand. He looked down at her and lowered it immediately.  
Logan saw his chance and leapt at him, only to be thrown to the ground once more. Only this time a raging, southern belle with super strength stared down at where she'd thrown him.  
"Don't you think you and Jean have caused us enough pain, by sleeping together... twice?!"  
Jean gasped, her hands flying over her mouth as her eyes widened. She started crying. "Scott I'm so sorry! I love you, it was a mistake, a huge one. Please forgive me Scott. Please. I love you so much.... please"  
Marie looked up at Scott as he looked on at Jean, he turned his head feeling Marie's eyes on him and instead, looked at her. Brushing some tears from her face with a gloved hand and pushing her hair behind her ears. He shook his head 'no' to her unspoken question. "Was he going to take Jean back?"  
"Marie?....Marie it wasn't like that. I swear baby. Please ..."  
Marie didn't take her eyes from Scott when she answered, "Then what was it like Logan?"  
"Not like that... I ... it... I don't know... just not like that. We lost control, I forgot for one moment who I loved."  
"No Logan" she looked down sadly and Scott's arms tightened around her, she smiled softly at that. "No Logan, Ah don't think you did... You needed something you could touch, something or someone to drown your nightmares away with... You KNEW that... and you knew what you were looking for... but you didn't come to me... you went to Jean... You didn't forget Logan... you went LOOKING for her."  
"no Marie... I.."  
Marie put her hand up and shook her head, "Ah just can't right now, Logan. Just leave me alone for a while, OK?"  
"Alright, alright,...Ok, but just for a while Marie."  
She winced, but nodded.  
  
Marie and Scott were walking downstairs where Jean and Logan sat waiting. Scott watched Marie, she'd been bouncing off the walls since going and talking to the professor for and hour and a half. But suddenly grew silent as she saw the two. Logan's elbows were on his knees with his hands in his hair as he stared at the floor. Jean however sat with a straight-as- a-lance back and stared into nothingness. Scott sighed and squeezed Marie before walking to Jean. Rogue did the same and sighed knowing this would be easier now than later.  
Logan leapt to his feet when he smelled her. "Marie...I... please Marie" he begged.  
Marie tucked her hair behind her ear. "Logan, Ah forgive you. Ah might even eventually understand why."  
Logan looked so relieved and filled with hope that Marie cringed at having to let that down.  
"But Logan, Ah can't trust you anymore. Ah can't be with you if Ah can't trust you. It isn't fair to me." She looked sad but resigned. "Ah'm sorry Logan... as trite as it may sound... Ah still want you in my life as a friend."  
"Always" he said quietly "I'm so sorry Marie, I just want you to know that. That and... I'll always love you."  
She smiled softly, "Thank you."  
He nodded and walked away defeated for now. But determined to find a way to get her back. 'There just has to be a way to get her to forgive me!' he thought.  
  
Jean stood, "Scott...I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I can make our marriage work. We'll get married tomorrow if you like. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to get your trust back."  
"Jean I forgave you once for this same thing... but I can't do it again. I didn't want it to be like this... Ever, but I think it's best it happened now, before we married each other. Because I honestly don't think I could have kept you true to me. I'm not the man you want. And I'm tired of playing boy scout."  
"I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm so sorry I made you feel that you had to be perfect for me..." she stopped, "You never acted the same around her...she brought out the true Scott didn't she?" she smiled sadly, furious with herself that she hadn't noticed, hadn't tried to do the same.  
"Yeah, she just let me be me. She never wanted me to be perfect, she knew I wasn't. She outright teased me for trying all the time." He smiled at the memory of her doing so. "she let me and encouraged me to loosen up."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you... I'm glad you found someone who could. You deserve that." She smiled. "Do you think we can still get along... still be friends."  
He nodded, "Give me some time to get over things, but yeah, I think we can in time."  
She smiled and looked forward to that, as she too walked away, stopping next to Marie.  
"Rogue... I'm sorry I was a part of something that ended up hurting you."  
"You knew it would, Jean"  
"Yes, and I deserve loosing him for that. I just want you to know, I'm so sorry."  
Marie looked at Jean in that moment, thoroughly seeing her pain. "Thank you for saying so"  
"Do you think you can forgive me eventually?"  
"Ah forgave you then, Ah understand you wanting Logan... Ah just don't understand why Scott wasn't enough to you."  
"Me either, he's a good man. Take care of him."  
"Always"  
She smiled, "Thank you Rogue"  
Marie nodded and walked away, over to Scott.  
"Ah'm so tired, Ah didn't realize how draining thah'd be."  
"I know." he sighed "Common lets go to bed."  
"Ah love it when you think like tha'" she smiled lazily.  
  
He walked her to her door and kissed the back of her head, softly running his fingers through her hair, before catching himself. He stepped back and focused his gaze over her head at the oak door to her room.  
"Night Marie."  
"Nih't Scott." she thought a moment, "Where are you gonna sleep, sugar?"  
"My old room I guess" he said. "Do you... would you like to sleep over?"  
Marie looked to the floor blushing, "Ya know Scott, you're to tempting foh words."  
He smiled, "Is that a yes?"  
She nodded "Ah'll try not to bite."  
He smiled than nodded, as she opened the door leading into the room, he smirked again at his thoughts 'Bite away.'  
Marie grabbed her jammies then ran back out, so she didn't wake Jubes.  
Then they ran up to his room where he opened the door slowly, after seeing no sign of Jean he sighed gratefully and stepped inside to grab flannel pants and a grey shirt.  
They left before anyone came and went to Scott's old room. Marie changed in the bathroom, then let Scott go. He took his pants and went in, soon coming back out shirtless.  
Marie saw him glancing around for his T-shirt and snagged it from the end of the bed, hiding it behind her. All to just be able to stare at his well-muscled chest a while longer.  
He noticed the movement and raised a brow, smiling he crossed his arms. "You hiding something?"  
"Now sugar, really, what would Ah want to hide from you?" she gave him an innocent look.  
"As much as you staring at me is helping my ego, if you don't want a large dose of me in your head you might want to hand it over." he grinned and started walking closer to the bed.  
He tackled her laughing and she watched in amazement, as he avoided her skin without thought or worry, .. he wasn't afraid of her at all. As he scrambled for his shirt she kept it away taunting him.  
"What? The big bad leadah of the x-men, can't overcome a little girl?"  
He was laying on top of her with his hands around her back, trying to snag the shirt she had hidden there. "You'd be amazed at what I can do" he winked. The fact that they were laying the way they were, made it that much more suggestive.  
Marie stared in his eyes as she thought of what she had wanted to show him ever since her visit with the Prof. "Scott... can ummm... can I do something... would you trust me?"  
He didn't hesitate, didn't take time to think it through, "Yes"  
She tugged her hand out of under her and took off an opera glove, rolling them over. His eyes widened at the act, but she could see it wasn't in fear, more surprised at the action. She grinned as she reached towards his face. He just lay back and waited, trusting her completely. She touched his face and when, after a moment, he realized her mutation wasn't kicking in he grabbed her hand in surprise and kissed her palm. She whimpered in understanding that he was ready to let her touch him... even when he didn't know she could touch.  
"Oh Scott."  
He looked at her, "When? When did you learn it?"  
"Today, the professor said that Hank thought controlling my mutation was less about concentration and meditation like the Prof had been teaching me, but a switch. He's right Ah can flip it on and off now! Ah wanted you to be the first to know."  
"Why me?" he said as he cupped her face as she sat kneeling above him as he lay there.  
"I trust you."  
"Marie."  
She closed her eyes and let her name wash over her, he said it reverently, and like it was something beautiful... so much different than Logan said it.  
A door slammed down the hall, and she jumped. Scott's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders. Startled Marie looked down at him. "Scott?"  
"Marie, I feel you... When you jumped... you pushed ... you pushed into me ... I mean your thoughts into me."  
"Really!?!" she gasped "Oh my ... did ..did it hurt you?"  
"No, not at all, it was calming me." He looked at the thoughts more carefully, "So you like my chest huh?"  
She blushed but said with no embarrassment, "Oh yeah! It's a hot chest. Yah know this means Ah'm keepin' the shirt, rahght?"  
He laughed, as she stripped off her virginal nightgown that covered everything, for his T-shirt. It hardly covered her butt and was much looser on her.  
Marie sat there stunned, all the sudden, as she thought of what it could all mean. She could push thought into others... wait... what about powers that she had from others... her permanent ones from Carol... her small portion from Logan that had seemed to stop fading... Healing... Logan's healing... she could maybe heal someone like Logan had her... 'SCOTT!!!...the damage to his brain... oh my ...'!  
"Scott!!!" she grabbed his hand, smiling like a maniac, "Ah want to try something, ok?"  
"Sure" he said confused.  
"Ok...let me try Carol first..." He nodded confused. "Ok Ah gotta concentrate first." She closed her eyes and concentrated on Carol... not so much Carol more of Carol's powers... how to use them, the power themselves, the feeling of using them... all needing to be pushed into Scott to make this work. Once she thought she had a handle on it, she lay a finger on his cheek and pushed. Then opened her eyes, she stared at him... willing him to try.  
He understood. He gathered the thoughts she had given him and he flew off the bed... right smack into the ceiling. He grunted in pain.  
Marie couldn't be happier! And after realizing that he didn't know how to get down she floated up herself, using her more defined, more centered, super strength to pull him back down.  
She landed on the floor as he sat up after being pushed to the bed stunned. He rubbed his forehead where he had hit it, as he watched her jump on her toes giggling. "Oh uhhhh... yeah Ah forgot to warn you of that... it will happen a couple times till you learn how to control it."  
"I can fly?" he stuttered.  
"Yeah .... but there is more... Scott Ah think Ah can heal you... your brain... you could control it if it worked!!! Scott you could live without the visor... have control."  
His mouth dropped. Oh Man! He nodded, trying not to get his hope up. "OK, yeah OK lets try."  
Marie concentrated harder this time bringing Logan up front and center. Then touched him. Opening her eyes she saw the small scar on his arm, from the fight at the statue of Liberty, heal into non-existence. "Scott, Scott your arm healed. The scar... do your eyes? Do you think it worked?"  
"There's no headache, no burning... there has always been. They've become a part of me... oh damn.. I think it worked."  
They walked over to the window and opened it just in case. He raised his face to the sky and Marie raised her hands to his temples, to the visor.  
"Are you ready?"  
"I. yes. I think so" he stuttered.  
He closed his eyes as she slipped them off. "Ok Scott, open your eyes."  
He did so carefully, slowly and when colors invaded, when stars became visible he shuttered. Damn it had been so long that he had hoped. He had prayed. Marie... he had to see Marie.  
He turned to see tears in her eyes as she stared at him. "Scott, Oh Scott you're so beautiful. Your eyes... they're blue!"  
He smirked, "Yeah... I'd almost forgotten" he touched her face canvassing everything with his eyes, his hands. He stopped and rested his hands on her hips. "Your beautiful. I've .. you were always so beautiful in red... but in color. Damn Marie... your gorgeous."  
She blushed. "Thanks" she couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were so blue, with silver in them! They were the hottest eyes she'd ever seen. She didn't know if they were that amazing because of something to do with his mutation or if they were just all Scott. But they WERE beautiful.  
He leaned down slightly, and gazed at her lips. "Marie? Can I kiss you?"  
Her breath was shallow, "yes... yes please"  
His lips brushed over hers softly as he pulled her close to him, and he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, he watched her as the kiss grew passionate as she watched him.  
They kissed for a long while before they both lay in the bed, he encouraged her to talk about her childhood, and her fears and comforts.  
  
The next morning they got up and grabbed clothes from their rooms to change into. Scott and Marie dressed in their usual attire, gloves and visor. As they looked at each other they nodded in understanding.  
They walked down to breakfast exhausted from their late night and sat at the x-table.  
"Scott you look awful.."  
He laughed, "I can always count on you to give it to me straight, 'Ro."  
Marie and 'Ro smiled as well.  
After breakfast they walked into the hall to see Logan with his hands on either side of Jean's head. Pinning her there. Blaming her for everything. He turned and looked just in time to see Marie stare in surprise then turn and walk away.  
Scott wrapped an arm around her.  
"Marie!" Logan ran after her.  
She stopped, "Logan... call me Rogue please."  
He winced, "Rogue...please... listen to me.."  
"No!" She started to cry, "there were so many things Ah wanted to share with you... my touch..." She grabbed her stomach remembering he didn't know... didn't wait, "Ah can.my skin" she stopped stumbling over the words and took a glove off.  
Logan's eyes grew wide.  
She touched Scott's face. As, Jean and Logan watched. Scott didn't flinch, didn't fear her, in fact he leaned into her touch as he rubbed her back softly.  
Jeans stuttered, "You knew already?"  
Without looking at Jean he nodded.  
Marie looked up at him questioningly. He nodded, and she raised her hands to his visor and took it off. Scott's eyes were closed, but slowly he opened them, the students that had gathered in the hall stared in amazement, 'Ro and Xavier were similarly speechless. Hank looked on curious, dying to ask how and test why.  
Marie smiled up at him, his eyes were just as piercing blue as she remembered. His chiseled face was so different with his visor off.  
Jubes ran up, of course not able to stay stunned QUIET like everyone else for very long. "Damn girl, when did you like, learn to touch? And why wasn't I sent a touch-a-gram or something. I'm totally your roommate! I'm suppose to be like, totally in the 'know' about this stuff."  
Marie giggled and Scott smiled, which brought Jubes attention to him. "And you! Why didn't you tell us you were a total hottie under those glasses! There are so many girls that could have had, like millions of sweet dreams about your hot ass. But nooo... you go keepin' it all to yourself!"  
Jubes, Scott, Marie and Hank seemed to be the only ones with any moving ability left. Hank came up, "Why don't I take you both downstairs to the med lab and we can see how this came to be and why. To see if it is permanent"  
"It like totally has to be permanent!" Jubes protested. "Looks, like Rogue is going to get some hot Summer's lovin'. no offense or nothin' Cyke."  
Scott smiled mischievously, "None taken."  
Marie was blushing bright red.  
"Coolness! Girl we so got to go shoppin' We have to get you some clothes to go with your now touchable hot bod!!!"  
"Later, ok Jubes?" Marie looked at Scott and Hank, "We have to have some tests run."  
"Tests, girl, even of the not school related variety are icky, as in I can totally help you shop. But your love muffin will have to hold your hands through those. They totally give me the creeps. But come get me when your done, ok chica?"  
"Alright Jubes, Ah promise."  
"Coolness"  
Hank led the two to the lab as Xavier took Jean and Logan to his office, leaving 'Ro with the rest of the students to settle and get back on track  
  
Hank hustled them down to the lab and started preparing things he thought he would need, as he asked "Why don't you tell me how this happened and what was going on at the time."  
Scott smiled. "As you know... Rogue learned to touch" Hank nodded, "We had just gone upstairs she had just revealed to me she could touch, and I was holding her hand when someone down the hall slammed a door." Marie blushed, "Yeah, who would have guessed Invincible Rogue scared by a creak in the night."  
They laughed.  
Scott continued, "So when she jumped, her skin opened up... but instead of drawing me in, her concentration on the noise and her slowly calming down was pushed into me."  
"Was there any pain involved on either end?"  
"No none." Marie smiled gratefully.  
Hank was writing everything down and nodded when he had finished jotting that note to his growing pile of information.  
Marie took up where Scott left off. "When Scott told me Ah wondered if Ah could send more over, powers and such, like Logan did to me." she smiled at Scott, "Our first experiment almost squished Scott."  
Hank raised a brow and looked at Scott, "Care to add?"  
He smirked and nodded, "Since Carol is the strongest in her we tried her first since it was easier for Marie to concentrate on."  
Hank noticed the slip up of her real name, but because of background checking on Rogue that the professor had done, he was already privy to that as well as her medical records. He had explained that to Rogue and she had asked to be called Rogue anyway. Wanting to keep that between her and Logan. Understanding, the professor and Hank were glad to do as she asked.  
"And the squishing part?"  
Scott used his memories to once again try out his new flying ability. Again he flew towards the, much higher, ceiling. This time stopping right before he crashed into it.  
Rogue clapped her hands together, "Oh Scott you're getting the hang of it!!!" she bounced excitedly.  
Hank laughed finally having to support himself with his hand on a counter when Marie flew up to guide Scott down. "I now see where the squishing came in." he smiled at a blushing Scott "It must be helpful to have such a understanding, loving, STRONG partner to help you out."  
Scott nodded and wrapped an arm around Marie, who was more than happy to burrow herself into his side.  
"But how did it come about that you are no longer in need of the visor?"  
"Unfortunately I have to give Logan his due in that..." he smirked "I bet that would truly piss him off to know that he's the reason I can see again."  
"Scott! behave!" Marie chastened him with a brilliant, mischievous smile.  
Hank patiently waited for Scott to continue.  
"I assume you know the reason I can't control it?"  
Hank nodded, "A blow to the head, damaging the ... controller persay?"  
"Exactly, Rogue concentrated and sent healing my way too. Healing that damage. Hence no visor."  
"Amazing!" Hank wrote furiously on his pad then looked up. "Mind if I run some tests? I want to see if the powers are a lasting addition."  
"Sure" Scott said, "I'm curious to know anyway. If I get them forever, I really should get that flying thing down"  
They all laughed and Hank prepared a test that he hoped would bring up the components of Scott's X-gene. To see of the powers had changed it in any way.  
  
Two and a half, hours later, the test had been completed and the results in. Hank happily told them that Scott's X-gene had changed to accommodate the new powers. However they discovered that since the sun provided extra energy to power his mutation, which caused headaches. He was told to wear his common quartz sunglasses outside so he could turn his gift on to use up that power to keep any headaches at bay. Rogue told Hank she'd make sure he did, and even made Scott promise that we would always carry them with him in the case a headache might occur.  
Hank also had a theory that Rogue may now harbor Scott's power.  
He was proved correct when they tried. A small piece of metal was melted in the test, but the out-comming results more than made up for something so small. But unfortunately on testing the x-gene, he found that hers didn't change to accommodate Scott's powers. He hypothesized that this was because she didn't draw him in like she would usually do. He did not become a part of her like the others that had touched her. Where their powers became hers, because of being an actual personality still in her head, Scott's was going to wear off in a day or two.  
Even with that result, all the tests proved to be positive in Marie and Scott's eyes.  
  
After the tests, both were hungry, so they raided the fridge. Marie picked up a truly huge bowl of mashed potatoes and set it on the counter.  
"Damn Marie, I'm not that hungry!"  
She giggled and got two bowls out of the cabinet. "Ah know... but this sounded good to me. Go dig up something else if you don't want any of the most wonderful, smooth, mashed p'tatahs in the kitchen."  
He smirked "I guess it's mashed potatoes then... I don't feel like digging."  
"Hey! Ah helped make these myself!"  
"Oh so your trying to poison me?" he laughed, until he got a handful of potatoes rubbed into his hair.  
"MARIE!" he accused  
"Wha'? Ah didn't to ahnythin'" she smiled.  
He walked up to her and she smirked up at him, not noticing his hand reaching behind her to grab some for himself. He leaned down to kiss her until she closed her eyes, but the popped open as soon as he smashed a handful of potatoes in her hair from each side, rubbing it slowly in.  
"Ya big Ninny!!!"  
He laughed and got some potatoes in a bowl. but she threw a glob onto his shirt and he whirled on her.  
Scott launched a handful at Marie as she ran away, but she ducked letting it miss her and land on.... Professor Xavier's head.  
Marie's jaw dropped when she looked up and so did Scott's, "Oh Mah... "  
Scott stumbled for an explanation as Xavier raised a distinguished brow. "I... she... you see..." He sighed, "Sorry Charles." he couldn't help but laugh when he saw the glob slide from Xavier's head to his shirt.  
Marie ran over with a rag, "Ah'm so sorry, Professah." half way over she slipped on some mashed potatoes on the floor, and Xavier found himself with a lap full of Rogue. She blushed and scrambled up. "Uhh... sorry again."  
"Quite alright Rogue, I was feeling a bit left out of the game anyway." He coughed to cover his smile, but couldn't help join Rogue in laughter a moment later.  
Scott ran over and picked Marie off the floor where she had sat after her laughter brought tears to her eyes. He set her on the counter.  
"Sorry again Charles." Scott looked embarrassed as his mentor smiled at him.  
"It's fine, Scott, I'm glad to see you like this again. It's been years since I saw you this happy. I believe the last time was when you were a student here... putting lizards and other pranks in all your teacher's desks... of which I did not escape the couple of pranks you sent my way as well."  
Scott's ears burned red as the rest of his face. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and when it came away full of potatoes he sent a glare at Rogue... Who simply shrugged and gave him in innocently confused look. Only betrayed by her mischievous eyes.  
  
Xavier laughed again.  
"We'll clean it up, Proffessah."  
"Very well... as long as there are no water fights in the process."  
Marie giggled and Scott looked surprised to see his mentor in such a playful state.  
"Sure, Charles .. we'll try to contain ourselves."  
Xavier nodded and left, presumably to find a towel and clean shirt.  
"You MINX!" Scott accused.  
"Silly lil' piggy... p'tatahs are for kids." she taunted  
He laughed and helped her off the counter, but once down he kept a hold on her hips. Making Marie look up confused.  
"Scott?"  
"Your beautiful, Marie, you know that?"  
"Thanks, Sugar." she grinned " So are you... such a handsome little Piggy."  
"Brat!"  
"Ninny!"  
"Gorgeous!" he stepped closer  
"Handsome" she looked at him. Getting a little lost in his eyes. They had turned the color of melting silver, and she was more than happy to melt along with them.  
"Marie..." he tilted her head up a little further with his thumb. His gaze flew to her lips, making her wet them with her tongue. Which made his eyes darken.  
"Sc..Scott.." she whispered as her breath got shorter. She whimpered when he stopped coming closer, "Ahre... ahre you gonna ki... kiss me?"  
He smiled at her, "Yeah."  
And he did, passionately, pinning her to the counter with his hips as he slid his fingers into her hair. Tilting her head to give him better access.  
He picked her up setting her back onto the counter and slipping between her legs. "Oh baby" he moaned as she wrapped her legs around him bringing their hips to grind against each other.  
"What the fuck, is THIS." Logan yelled from the doorway to the kitchen.  
Marie tore her lips away long enough to look at him. "It's a p'tatah fight." she said causing Scott to grin.  
Logan stormed over reaching for Scott when all the sudden a blast of energy hit him, throwing him back. It had been warm, and strong enough to throw him back, but not painful. It took a second for Logan to realize Scooter hadn't turned around.  
"What the hell?"  
He looked at Marie, there was a red glow fading from her eyes.  
"I take it, you still got it?" Scott smirked  
"Yeah, at least a little. It's fading fast though."  
Scott spoke to Logan without turning. "Leave us alone, Logan."  
"Like Hell I will!"  
"Yes Logan, you will." Marie looked at him sternly. "Ah'm not yours anymore, were friends, and you WILL accept this." she indicated to her and Scott with her hand, "Or Ah can't even be that to you."  
"Shit Marie... please!"  
"It's Rogue, Logan... and please leave."  
He glared daggers at Scott's back. "Fine!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the wall next to the door as he stormed out.  
Marie sighed and hugged Scott... "guess we should clean up this mess, huh?"  
"Yeah... after one more kiss." She giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Jean cringed as Logan yelled his threats, pacing across the library, with his claws out.  
"Logan... he's making Rogue happy." Logan whirled on her. "Could you take that away from her? Can you be so selfish as to cause her that much pain?"  
Logan growled, but slid the claws back in. She could tell he was thinking it over and he cussed loudly after a moment and pushed a bookcase over. He stalked out, but Jean knew he had chosen to let Rogue be happy, no matter the cost to him.  
When she heard Scott's old motorcycle, that Logan had stolen so long ago, speed off. She knew he was going to go beat his anger out on a few rednecks. She sighed deeply and started picking up the books and putting them away after telekinetically putting the bookcase back up.  
  
Scott leaned down and kissed her. Then nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Showing her was one thing, actually telling her was another. He sighed and gathered his courage. "Marie... you should know..." he grunted, "Damn why is this so hard to say?" he felt stupid, HE was suppose to be the mature one. He was a teacher after all. Which made him even more afraid of saying it... what if he was wrong about her beyond romantic feelings in him growing? What if he said it and she cringed away? How would he deal with that?  
"Maybe do it like taking off a Band-Aid. Tell it all really fast." she whispered confused, but without question trying to help, as she always did.  
He nodded, "I'm falling in love with you." he pressed his lips together, holding his breath.  
Marie giggled, "Good, it's about time you joined the same race with me. You have a lot of catching up to do!" she winked.  
Scott stuttered surprised and stunned. "You.. you mean you...you love me?"  
"Ahh so you figured out my secret..." She leaned up and kissed him. "And about that falling in love. Fall away sugar, just don't fly into any walls."  
"You minx!" he swung her up into his arms, "You'll pay for that."  
Marie sighed dramatically, and laid her hand on her forehead, "Oh promises, promises... whatever will Ah do?"  
Scott laughed heartily and twirled her around.  
They went to his room and their kissing soon got out of control. Scott's hand eventually started stroking her in the way she liked and she soon joined in.  
This time however they stripped each other down and were lying on the bed. Scott was kissing her neck, but the skin on skin was quickly driving reason away.  
"Marie... Marie, wait we ... damn ... we have to stop." He was panting hard.  
"Why Scott?"  
He sighed, he hated being out of control. "Because... Marie I want to do to much at this point, and you're not ready."  
"Says who?" Scott choked at that.  
"Marie?!?"  
"Ah mean it, Scott... says who? Ah'm ready! Ah promise."  
"Are.. are you sure?"  
She stared straight in his eyes and didn't turn away, "Yes, Positive."  
Scott smiled, "Then I hope you're not tired"  
She smirked "Not at all"  
Marie and Scott spent the rest of the night learning each other's bodies and rhythms, in every way.  
  
Marie was now in hell, she was sure of it! Finals were so horrible and stressing that she knew that a whole week of them must be an act of hellish proportions.  
She lay on her and Scott's bed on her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth as she studied.  
Over the weekend before finals Scott and Marie had started to move in his old student room together. After admitting their love, and since they would be in a car and hotel rooms... well basically living together in two more days. They didn't see the need to move anywhere else where they would be apart.  
"Damn I've fallen in love with Jubilee"  
Marie jumped, she hadn't even heard him come in. "huh?"  
"All these sexy as hell outfits." He walked over to the bed and slowly slid his hands up her body, bringing himself down to lay across her back, supporting his weight on elbows. He rubbed his hips against her ass, as he kissed the back of her bare neck. "I can't decide my favorite." he smiled when he noticed Marie had felt his arousal, and was rolling her hips against him teasingly.  
Marie giggled and turned over when he sat up straddling her. "Oh really? Ah thought you liked my tight skirt yesterday, with the equally tight shirt."  
"The one with the tiger stripes?" she nodded, "hell yeah, I loved it."  
"Then wouldn't that be your favorite?"  
"Oh no, I hadn't seen you in these short shorts, and that baby tee." he ran his hands down her sides, and over the skin showing her stomach.  
She shivered. "Mmm, so this is how you're going to help me study?"  
"Don't you have an anatomy final coming up?"  
She laughed, "Nope took it today at one."  
He pouted and gave her his puppy eyes, "Please can I have a kiss?"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, " a'course little piggy"  
"Oink, oink" he lowered his lips to hers kissing her passionately and invading her mouth by opening it with a thumb. "What... about... math?" he said between kisses.  
"Tomorrow. So Ah think Ah should study. Besides you said a 'kiss' as in one... not plural."  
"Took your English final, huh?"  
She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you forget already? Remember looking up my skirt the whole time? Ah know you were, you can't hide it from me, even with your glasses. In fact it is my theory" she put her hand to her eye, as if holding an eyepiece. She talked in a low voice "That you put the glasses, you no longer need inside, on. Simply as a way to hide what you were looking at.  
"Ahh I remember now, you little minx! It's your fault! You deliberately sat up front taunting me all class!"  
"Guilty as charged"  
"Well then, my point is proven! As for this math final, I have an equation for you"  
"Oh really?" she raised a brow.  
He leaned down and kissed it, then made a trail of kisses down her neck. "Oh yeah."  
He kissed her hard again, when she came up for air she asked, "Well?"  
He smirked, "If I kissed you first, then you kissed me, just as deeply.... how many kisses would it take to please your horny man?"  
"That's easy"  
"Have an answer already?"  
"Mmmm, question first." she kissed his neck, making him growl in pleasure a little.  
"Yes?"  
"Where am Ah kissing you during this equation"  
"Damn Marie! You know how to turn a man on." he growled and pressed her hand to his groin. "Touch me, baby."  
She grinned and rubbed him through his slacks, causing him to let out an instant shiver .  
He nipped at her neck as he lowered his hand to her breast. He pushed her book to the floor, and pushed her higher on the bed. He groaned at the pressure of her steady long stokes. Her other hand was unzipping and unbuttoning his slacks. Then she ripped open his shirt with a little bit of her super strength. She flipped them over and slipped off the bed. He whimpered at the loss of her touch. "More Marie, please!"  
"Shhh... you'll like my idea... Ah promise!" she straddled him, "After all Mistah Summers, Ah want a good grade." his eyes glazed over. He loved this game... it was every man's hot fantasy. Except he was really a teacher and her ... a student. He grinned, 'his' student ... that he was truly allowed to touch.  
He linked his hands under his head. as he lay back, with his shirt wide open, showing off his chest, and his pants undone as a line of soft hair led the way into them. He looked her up and down and gave her a stern look. "Well, Marie...what would you do for this good grade?"  
"Whatevah you ask, Mistah Summers." she looked down meekly as knelt before him.  
He raised a brow, "Hmmm... take off your clothes."  
She acted surprised, "Mistah Summers?!"  
He sat up and looked her up and down. Than lifted his hand to cup her and rub her breasts, before commanding her. "Do it Marie... Now."  
She bit her lip, trying not to smile, and lifted her baby-tee over her head, then crawled off the bed to stand and continued to strip down till she was bare.  
His hand skimmed over his erection as he watched her. "Very nice.."  
She blushed, and he smiled knowing it was a true blush. He stood and walked around her, seeming to be sizing her up. His finger gave a feather light touch along her spine raising goosebumps on her and making her nipples hard. As he flattened his hand on the small of her back and ran it around her stomach and lower, "So Marie what kind of grade did you have in mind? An 'A' Perchance?" she nodded, "Well that does bring up a problem, doesn't it?... To go from a D- to an A takes a lot of dedication.... Or a lot of persuasion." He slipped his hand away from her and turned her. "I'm afraid you will have to persuade me to give 'it' to you."  
Her eyes widened and he saw the surprised mischievous look fly through her eyes. She didn't move for a moment.  
"Well, if you don't want the grade Marie, I believe this meeting is ov..." he hissed as she slid her hand in his pants, grasping him as he walked away.  
"Ah want 'it', Mistah Summers." she walked around him, after pulling his shirt off, and tugging down his pants. She smirked as she pushed him on the bed and crawled between his thighs, she flicked her tongue over the tip... and before she could do more he grabbed her.  
The game had ended as their lust turning to loving and Scott pulled her up his body, before kissing her lips. "Damn Marie, you can be amazingly erotic. Gods, do you make me want you!"  
"Good, sugar. Ah want you just as bad. Come 'ere." she rolled them over.  
He slipped between her thighs and rubbed himself against her.  
She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. He started sliding in and out in a fast rhythm, she was at the edge, "Harder sugar!"  
"Hell yeah, you got it baby!" he groaned. He sped up and watched her get launched over the cliff as he followed, falling down on her, supporting his weight, but exhausted none the less.  
"Mmmm, how many kisses was that?"  
"Lost count" he murmured.  
"Hmm, Ah guess Ah'll have to study that equation more later then, huh?"  
"Oh yeah... we want a good grade on your final and all."  
"Speaking of which, what grade did Ah persuade you to give me?"  
"I'll give you whatever you want." He brought her eyes to his, growing serious, "I promise, Marie, I'll give you whatever I can." he swore, no longer talking about grades, or even school at all. Suddenly his fear showed through. " Just don't ever leave me."  
"Never sugar, Ah promise." She caressed his cheek, then mumbled tiredly. "Nap time?"  
"Absolutely" He rolled to his side and held her close as she used him for a body pillow.  
"Ah'm starting to really like math, well that and being a student."  
It choked a laugh out of him.  
Her last thought before they both fell asleep was about Alaska, and how fun and freeing it would be to finally do what she had made a map out in her room to do years ago.  
And as they slept, everything that was needed to lead up to a pregnant Marie...happened.  
  
To be continued, next chapter "Presents from Alaska" 


	2. Presents from Alaska

They had been on the road for 3 weeks as of tomorrow. They'd been together romantically for a month and a week. It was a rather calm night for a night in the first week of July.  
Scott sighed and stared at the unresponsive phone.  
"Still no answer, sugar?" Marie asked.  
"Nope." she smiled sadly and rubbed his shoulders.  
"I'm sure everything is fine."  
"It's a hotel Marie, they own a damn hotel! ... Someone should be answering the phone." she started nuzzling his neck, trying to calm him. "What if they aren't there anymore?"  
"Then we will go find them. Scott we're X-men... we aren't exactly incapable of finding someone or something." He let out a little smile and she eased. "Look, sugar, we'll be up there tomorrow... if they aren't there we'll contact the Professor for help. Besides, you've only called 3 times, all within an hour. Maybe there out or something."  
Scott nodded and tried to calm down, he stripped off the towel around his waist and crawled into the bed with her. She slid up against him in her satin nightgown he had got her. Marie had giggled at the idea of a strapless satin gown in Alaska, but he had simply whispered 'When your actually wearing it... which won't be often after I see you in it' he rumbled... 'but when you are... baby I'll keep you very warm.'. And with that, he threw it on the counter along with more practical things they were getting at that store.  
He wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks Marie... for everything." He said, nuzzling her neck.  
"No problem, sugar." she smirked. "By the way, Scott.... when you were in the shower... I was going to lay your clothes out for you..." she felt him smile against her hair and his chest start to shake with repressed laughter. "12 boxes? From our last stop? I was hoping we'd do a little hiking. but I don't think your plans will let that be an option for me."  
He laughed harder, "Well ... you know... your always making me hot... and I was worried they wouldn't carry our favorite kind."  
"Scott, they have stores, just like at home. I bet they even have a Wal-Mart." She turned in his arms, her satin gown rubbing up against his nude body. He hissed a bit as she climbed onto him, settling her hips on his. He stared at her and laid his hands on her silky covered hips, and when she ground against him, he pulled her hips forward stroking him and her at the same time.  
"Marie..." he whispered hoarsely.  
She wrapped an edge of the satin around his erection, and smiled when he groaned at the soft, light, smooth feel. She slowly pulled it, letting it slide against him as it unraveled itself off of his growing desire.  
"Gods, Marie!" he cried sharply as his back arched, and his hands flexed convulsively on her hips  
"Shh, Baby." She rubbed his chest as a mother would her child's back. She giggled "It's gonna be ahlright Ah promise!" her eyes danced in merriment.  
"You promise, huh?" he smirked and used pressure on her hips to pull her down and grind against her.  
Her head fell back for a moment then she looked back into his mischievous eyes. "Yes.yes Ah do!"  
He laughed outright, "Sooth away then, Baby."  
Unfortunately for Marie's promise, his erection stood tall between them. It put to rest any ideas of 'it' being soothed, stroked however was another matter entirely. She slipped the satin back around him and used the soft fabric to caress him.  
Scott's pleasure skyrocketed. Suddenly he realized it would of felt this way, had she not learned to control her skin.  
"Marie, baby, even like this..." he hissed as she slid her hand from base to tip, then continued, "Even.even like this it's amazing."  
Tears came unbidden to her eyes, "Oh Scott, . Oh, sugar."  
"Because it's you. well that and that satin thing is going to kill me! Damn, Marie! You're going to give me a fetish."  
She sped up her strokes and added more pressure.  
Suddenly he used his newly acquired powers to flip her over. She laughed when she landed, and simply shifted her legs that had been straddling him, to wrap around his waist.  
He ran his hands up her legs, sliding the nightgown with them. She floated herself above the bed a couple inches, allowing him to slip it off. He, however, wasn't done with it; he used it to caress her breasts, to let her experiance the erotic feel of it.  
"Mmm. I see what you mean."  
"Yeah." He smiled at her purr, then ran satin covered fingers across her cheek, staring in her eyes, "Your mine, you know that, right?"  
"Without a doubt, Sugar." Marie's heart bled for him when he got in these moods all the sudden. It showed how truly deep he'd taken Jean and Logan's betrayal. "And you're mine."  
He seemed to perk up at that, "That I am, baby. Heart and soul."  
"There's that sexy poet Ah love so much!"  
He laughed, "With only a pen to slay dragons and simply write about what I myself cannot do."  
Marie lifted her hips to his, "There is one thing you do without a pen at all."  
"And you, my darling," he started rubbing her breasts. "You know it well!"  
"That Ah do, Sugar, that Ah do."  
He leaned down and kissed her deeply, she opened her lips and let him take possession of them.  
"Oh." the friction that he was creating with his hips was driving her insane. "Now, Scott, please!"  
He groaned, slipped on one of the condoms and entered her. They both threw back their head in abandon at the feel. Scott's blue eyes stared down at her as he set a rhythm they both loved. Starting slow but with increasing depth, then speed.  
Marie was severely close when he started pounding. "Just . just a little more, please."  
"You got it, Baby." He was fighting to hold off, to wait for to go over, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with her moving and moaning his name like that.  
Suddenly he slid in just right and with no warning she screamed, and her walls squeezed him, milking him.  
He tensed then shuddered as he emptied himself in the condom.  
They panted trying to catch their breath.  
"We aren't gonna get all those condoms used if we don't do this more!"  
"And you wanted to go hiking! Really I don't think that is in either of our plan books now. seeing as how we don't want all those condoms to go to waist." "True, true... my little Piggy." He laughed and rolled her into his side before flinging his other arm to curve exhaustedly above his head.  
After the first 2 times when they had done it, spur of the moment, until Scott had realized that Marie wasn't on the pill, they'd been very careful.  
They, however, had very much enjoyed trying to find which condom they liked the most.  
  
The closer they got to the hotel, the more uneasy Scott became. Until he saw the familiar sign attached to the office that served as a check in to the lodges they owned, and a house for themselves.  
"It hasn't changed..." he whispered as his eyes flew over it. There were people outside of the home, one he recognized on the spot. "Alex!"  
"Where?" Marie squealed excitedly.  
Scott pointed and parked the truck. He jumped out and lifted Marie to the ground. His eyes flew back to Alex who was trying to move a tree off the path to the west lodges. Scott and Marie ran up.  
"Need some help?" Marie asked.  
Alex turned and stared in surprise. Hot damn the woman was lovely, he glanced next to her saw a man with silver-blue eyes. Something nagged at him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. His gaze fell back to the woman. "Actually I was about to just go get a chainsaw and go to town on it. But thanks."  
She smiled, "There's an easier way to at least get it off the road."  
"Oh yeah?" he smiled at her and Marie couldn't help but smile brightly back. It was such a duplicate of Scott's smile that she loved so much.  
"Uh huh, let your brother blast it out of the way."  
Alex's eyes flew to Scott and his jaw dropped. "Scott?!?" Scott nodded wordlessly and waited... he watched things start clicking in place for Alex. Without thinking Alex grabbed a walky-talky at his belt and spoke into it without taking his eyes off his newly found brother. "Nan? Pop?"  
"Yeah Alex?" a masculine voice replied.  
"Bring Nan and come out here quick. Next to the fallen tree. Hurry you aren't going to believe this!"  
Nan's voice came over the radio, "Alex! Alex are you alright?"  
"Yeah Nan I'm fine... just hurry out here."  
"Were on our way." Pop said.  
Alex buckled the radio back to his belt and smiled "I knew something was familiar about those eyes."  
Marie smiled, and stared up at Scott. "They're hard to miss."  
"Are you his girlfriend? or do I still have a chance?"  
Marie smiled, but before she could say anything Scott smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry Alex... she's all mine."  
"Figured a woman like you had to be taken." Alex stared at Scott, "What about your red shades? What happened to them?"  
He smiled and hugged Marie tighter, "She did." causing her to blush, "She healed me, now about this tree..." his eyes started to grow red and a controlled red beam shot from his eyes, blowing the tree off the road.  
"Holy hell, that's a damn nice trick!"  
"Thanks I try." he murmured  
Nan and Pop pulled up and Nan flew to Alex, to confirm his safety to herself. "What's this all about, Alex?"  
Alex nodded to the couple in front of him. "Recognize the prodigal son?"  
Both their heads whipped to Scott and Marie, "S...Scott? Is...is that really you?"  
"Yeah, Nan" she smiled, "In the flesh."  
Nan started sobbing and Marie with her tender heart was quick to respond. She caught the older woman as she started to fall to the ground and wrapped a soothing arm around her. Pop took a step toward Scott, then suddenly pulled him into an intense hug. "Welcome back son, welcome back."  
Marie helped Nan over to the hugging couple and she gladly latched onto Scott, blubbering into his shirt, starting, but not finishing, sentences that couldn't be made out.  
Marie smiled as she watched Scott's eyes get a little wet as he absorbed the feeling of having a loving family again. His eyes met hers and his silver depths, thanked her more than words ever could. He returned to hugging Nan tightly, who couldn't seem to stop her crying.  
"Please say ... more than 3 days... didn't like ... she was mean to you.... She... I just didn't li... More than three days... please?" Nan sobbed.  
Marie walked up and rubbed her back. "If ya don't mahnd us staying, we kinda wanted to stay the whole summah... and ... and Ah think till Christmas."  
Nan looked at Marie then Scott and when he nodded she dove for Marie latching onto her. Marie took it all in stride, loving the accepting touch of someone, and being able to hold and help someone through a rough moment.  
Nan was a strapping woman; she had worked all her life at the lodges she had inherited from her parents. She dwarfed Marie with her size, but Marie comforted her, and held her up with her quiet strength. "Thank you... thank you for... you brought him... thank you for it... I mean home... thank you."  
It was a confusing jumble, but Marie understood. "That's ahlright, Ah wanted to meet you too... it was kinda selfish too... Ah've always wanted to see Alaska. Scott said he'd take me and Ah insisted he take us to you. He was more than happy to... he just needed a nudge."  
Nan hugged her tight as she saw her husband sniff a little and clasp Scott's hand; "We missed you, boy. More than words can ever say."  
Scott nodded, "I'm sorry about last ti..."  
"'Nuff said, it wasn't completely your fault, we understood."  
Nan wiped her eyes; "I'm just so glad you brought this one this time... I like her better." She smiled at Marie and noticed her shirt. "Good grief I went and blubbered all over you!" Her motherly voice came out and she started to hustle Marie towards the truck so she could clean her up. "Common dear, lets me and you go get changed and talk and leave the men to the tree."  
Marie smiled and waved good-bye to Scott as she was flounced away, "Yes mah'am."  
"Oh don't be silly, call me Nan."  
Marie nodded and she winked at Scott as she went out of sight.  
  
"Damn hot woman you got there, Scott." Alex congratulated.  
Pop smacked Alex over the head. "Your brother is gone for years, with only one three day visit, and the first thing you say to him is THAT?"  
"Should I have told him I liked his truck first?" Alex winked at Scott who smiled.  
"It's ok Pop, he's right. I do have a hot as hell truck... and a woman that's even hotter."  
Pop's cheeks grew red... "Well of all the..." he shook his head, he thought a moment "I didn't see a ring on that pretty finger of hers."  
Scott smiled at the hint. "There will be, Pop."  
"Are you planning on having a room together?"  
"If you don't mind." Scott smirked.  
"Hmmff, well your the one that has to convince Nan." He chided "So you better start coming up with some damn good excuses."  
"If all goes well... after dinner she won't be able to NOT let us."  
Pop and Alex smirked, "Be sure to do it on your knees, son." he sighed "Women love that kind of thing"  
  
"So sweetie, what's your name?"  
Rogue didn't seem appropriate, and as she thought of it... she wanted to be Marie to this family anyway. So that's the name she gave.  
"That's a beautiful name... needs a good strong name behind it..."  
Marie giggled at the obvious hint. "He'll have to offer it first."  
Nan smiled, "But you do want it?" "Oh yes... but he broke up with Jean not tha' long ago, she was cheating on him with the man that was supposed to love me. So Ah highly doubt he'll be proposin' any tahme soon."  
"Men, my dear, are very hard to predict, especially the Summers men, but know this, when they know what they have... they hang onto it. I believe he only wanted Jean because of what she represented, control, calm... normality, I suppose. But he LOVES you. Don't you worry, Summers are known for their possessive streak. It's only a matter of time."  
She giggled, "Ah think you're a bit of an optimist there, Nan."  
"Nothin' wrong with that, now is there." she smiled, "Besides it's about time I get a daughter in law..." She thought a moment than decided to explain, "When Scott and Alex's parents died, we raised the boys as our sons... I knew that was what my only son would have wanted..." She teared up a bit, then became flustered... "So you see... you'll be my daughter in law."  
  
Pop had taken Nan aside and told her to cook something special. He whispered what would be happening that night; she barely contained her joy and utter excitement.  
During dinner they explained Marie's mutation, how it healed him, and gave him new powers. What it was like for her before she could control it, and pretty much everything that lead them up to where they were now.  
Nan and Pop explained that the storm had knocked the tree onto phone lines... causing the unanswered calls. Marie smiled and told Scott 'told ya so'.  
He smiled, "You know your not always right..." Marie sighed dramatically and Nan caught the look of mischievous look in her eyes. She loved the girl already, "Your correct, Ah'm not always right, sometimes Ah'm asleep... and no one can be right OR wrong in sleep."  
They laughed as Scott got put in his place.  
However the look of admiration for her, showed he wasn't put off, in fact quite the opposite was true. That's what made him kneel beside her. "Marie, you've touched me and healed me where I never knew I could be healed. Touched me where my powers have nothing to do with it. You've captured my heart, even though you seem to love putting me in my place," He smiled as she returned the teasing look in her teary eyes. "And I was wondering if you would spend the rest of you life, doing just that with me."  
"Scott...." She hugged his neck, "yes!"  
He slipped the white gold ring on her finger with a princess cut diamond elegantly laid in it. Then kissed her for all she was worth, as the family cheered for her around them.  
  
Two Months Later.  
  
Marie realized she was VERY late... as in three and a half months late on her cycle. Nan took her to the store where she bought a test and hid it under other things she was buying, so Nan wouldn't see.  
When she got home she made her excuses and ran to her and Scott's room while he was out with Alex. She took it out of the box and just stared at it for a while. Then slipped into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she came out her eyes all puffy when she heard Scott come in.  
He saw her and instantly ran to her side, "Baby what's wrong?"  
"Sc... Scott, how do you feel about kids?"  
"Oh baby is that what has you worried? I love kids and we'll have them some day... that is if you want them too. There isn't any rush, baby. Don't worry about things like this till AFTER were married." He sent her a teasing smile.  
She started sobbing, "Then we better be getting married in the next six months."  
"Marie... Marie what are you trying to tell me?"  
"Ah'm going to be fat! And it's all your fault... and Jubes will want to go on a fat body shopping spree... three days Scott. Three days in a row she drug me to the mall for all those outfits tha' you lahke so much!" She was crying heavily, "Ah don't want to have to pee all the time, Ah don't want to be fat!"  
Scott's huge grin finally registered to Marie. "Baby are you saying what I think you are? are we gonna be... Am I a dad?"  
Marie started wiping her tears and nodding.  
Scott gathered her up in a hug tightly and dragged her to the bed. "You're going to look sexy as hell carrying my baby."  
"Ah am?"  
"I'm going to get to rub your growing tummy and talk to my son."  
"What if it's a daughter."  
"That would be perfect ... I'll just have to invest in a shotgun to keep all the scum off my daughter. Especially if she looks anything like you." She blushed; "Ah have to call Jubes, Kitty..." she started counting people off on her hand, "Hank... Hank and 'Ro will want to know. Oh! So will the professah...Ah love them all so much. Ah want them to be a part of this too."  
"Baby," he interrupted, "How about telling our family first?"  
She beamed. "Yeah."  
  
Nan fussed over her endlessly, forcing nutritious food in her stomach right after she threw the meal before up. Nan made Scott take her on walks until it got to cold around the end of October. Scott and Marie had been talking of how to include all their loved ones in their baby's life, and had mutually decided. By thanksgiving, Marie's belly was growing quickly, and she got another surprise. Hank, Jubilee, Kitty, 'Ro and the Professor came for their wedding vows and the big Thanksgiving dinner. They teased her about how big she was, saying she had eaten the whole turkey. It was a wonderful dinner. The professor and 'Ro were planning to leave the next day to get back to the children and help Jean and the other teachers with the wild ones. 'Ro gave her many herbal teas that help with pain, calming, queasiness and just some plain yummy ones. She gave her a tight hug and told her to call when the contractions start, she would fly over and fight for the right to hold her hand, right along with everyone else. Marie fell into her arms. "Oh 'Ro I love you so much." They hugged again before she turned to the Professor. She hugged him tightly as her eyes widened at the present Hank was pulling in. It was the most beautiful cherry wood crib that she had ever seen. The professor smiled, "Just so you know Marie," He let her name roll off his tongue as she had given them all permission to call her so, and he'd, along with everyone else, had been thrilled. "Just so you know... I shall be spoiling this child."  
Marie laughed, with tears in her eyes still she told him and everyone what she and Scott had decided on. "If it's a boy, we'll be naming him, David... " Nan burst into tears at hearing the way they would honor her son that had past away in the plane crash, Scott and Alex's father. Marie smiled at her as Pop held her smiling with pride. "David Charles Summers."  
For the first time ever, the Professor's eyes were wet as well, "I'm honored to have such a special couple to me, give me such a gift, as to make his middle name, my own. Thank you both... I'm humbled beyond reason."  
Marie's tears came faster so she pushed Scott, letting him know to tell the rest.  
"And if it's a girl, Tambitha, after my mother, Ororo, after who we'd hoped would be her god mother."  
'Ro's chocolate eyes filled with soft tears, the honor was a great one, "I agree with Charles, you two have humbled me and honored me at the same time. Thank you so much. I would be honored to be the godmother."  
"Pop, Nan. We were hoping that even though I'm your grandson, since you've raised me as a son. We were wondering if we could put your names as the immediate grandparents on my side of the family." Scott continued. They nodded with pride and smiled. "And of course Alex will be an uncle."  
Alex smirked, and clapped Scott on the shoulder. "Duh!"  
Marie smiled "Professah? Ah was wondering if you would be the grandfather from my side of the family?"  
"I shall be honored to make it so, even legally if you so desire."  
"You are already my guardian, I would be honored to let it stay that way... But..." She started sobbing. "... I would love to have a father again. A real one this time around."  
"It shall be done, Marie." She dropped to her knees and hugged him for all she was worth and then they parted a little, tears were coming down each of their faces. "You have become a beautiful woman, and shall be a perfect daughter."  
A few tears later, Marie started to laugh, she looked down at her fat tummy and tried to find a position that would be balanced enough for her to get up. She lost and looked up at everyone laughing. "I can't get up."  
They all smiled or laughed as Scott walked over and helped her ungraceful climb back to her feet.  
Scott looked to Hank, "We were wondering if you would be the godfather."  
Hank nodded and sat down when he felt weak in the knees. "We were also wondering if you would be Marie's treating doctor."  
"Of course." he smiled  
Marie smiled and turned to her friends, and walked over. "Jubes... Kitty, we've always been sisters... ALWAYS... even before we knew it ourselves. So Ah would be deeply honored, be it a daughter or son I have... if you would be his or her aunts?"  
"Damn chica, you know it... it goes without saying." Jubes said, and Kitty nodded agreement. "Talk about your emotionally filled moments."  
Jubes's candid comment made them all laugh.  
  
Xavier and 'Ro both stayed till the next morning to hear the results of Marie's tests. They all sat at breakfast, when Marie and Hank walked in.  
  
"Marie asked me to tell you all the results of the test." Hank was all but bouncing on his toes as he said this. Scott smiled down at Marie, when Hank continued "I'm afraid Charles you will have to fly out another crib... Marie is going to bare twins. A boy and a girl."  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Marie smiled, "Ya'll are gonna be Godparents, Grandparents, uncle and Aunts twice over."  
"Coolness Chica, that's totally all the more reason to ask the Prof. here, for his credit card. I mean seriously dude! This is my niece and nephew and as God as my witness they WILL have better fashion sense than their father!"  
Xavier rolled his eyes, smirking. "I shall leave it in your care when I leave, Jubilee."  
"I won't let you down, Prof. these kids will totally have yellow clothes to their name!"  
"God help us all." Scott groaned.  
Kitty smiled, "Where will our little niece and nephew be living?"  
Scott grinned, "We decided last night, that we want to have the babies in Alaska, but then Nan and Pop are promoting people to run this place and I told them I'd fly them out whenever the wanted. Charles of course invited them to Westchester and after a long talk they agreed. So they, along with us, Alex and the babies, will be moving back home to the mansion."  
  
As expected, Marie didn't carry them full term. Since Marie was petite and was having twins they grew fast and ran out of room. On February 2nd David Charles Summers, and Tabitha Ororo Summers opened their eyes to a whole new world.  
Everyone had flown back out to wait and then see and hold the babies at 20 minutes old. David had Scott's eyes where as Tabitha had a lighter version of her mother's chocolate eyes. The most amazing of all though, was not the fact that they had hair, they did, but it was the colors of Tabitha's that surprised everyone. Tabitha had white hair with two auburn streaks, opposite of her mother. Where David had a head full of his father's hair." Hank hypothesized that Tabitha had genetically acquired Marie's mutation and possibly gained her physical characteristics through that bond without hurting her mother. But it seemed also that the child could control it since she took nothing from her brother.  
'Ro stayed out in Alaska with them for the next two months as they all prepared to move. They all helped Marie with the kids that they had lovingly nicknamed, Tabby 'Ro and Dave.  
When overly protective Scott was finally convinced Marie was well enough to move, Hank flew out with Xavier in the jet. Xavier welcomed his daughter with open arms, though calling him dad was ackward at first over the phone, it was comforting and fulfilling to do so. They easily fell into a rhythm that suited them both.  
'Ro flew the plane back because Scott and Marie were exhausted, Nan, Pop and Alex didn't know how to, but were floored when they saw the jet. They sat up with 'Ro and she enjoyed their company as they had become close in those 2 months.  
As Marie and Scott slept Xavier and Hank shared holding the babies, Tabby'Ro was quite strong when she grabbed Hanks fur, which Xavier, more light-hearted than he'd ever been, found endlessly funny.  
  
When they landed Xavier carried his granddaughter off the plane, with the soft whirl of his hovering chair. She was woken up to shrill squeals from her waiting aunts. She wasn't a fussy child at all and as soon as her grandfather soothed her mind with his, she fell back asleep in his arms.  
"David is still in the plane he's wide awake and wearing a tired Hank out. Marie and Scott are sleeping so why don't you go entertain him so they can get their rest."  
The girls nodded and skipped off to the others unloading the plane.  
  
Logan was walking down the hall when he saw Xavier in his office rocking a baby. "Whoah Chuck, new mutie to the household?"  
Logan had been told of Marie and Scott's return, but no one had been open enough to tell him about the babies. "You could say that."  
"How'd you get stuck playing nursemaid."  
"I chose to spend time with her Logan, she's my granddaughter, after all."  
"Shit Chuck, sorry didn't know you had kids."  
Charles sighed, "It's a recent development."  
"What's the kids name?" he nodded to the bundle.  
"Tabitha Ororo."  
"Damn is it 'Ro's kid?"  
"No, it is not, Tabby is named after Ororo."  
Jubilee came in the office with Dave in her arms. "Prof, check it out, it's totally cute!" she turned Dave so the Professor could see. He was diligently blowing bubbles, and seemed amazed as Jubilee blew one with her gum. He reached out his little hands towards it.  
"Where are the others?" Xavier asked as Jubes popped the bubble before David could grab it. "Getting Nan and Pop settled in the west wing, and Alex in ours. Oh, and o'course Scottie boy and my girl in their room."  
"Marie's here?" Logan prodded.  
Jubes looked over at him, noticing him for the first time. She glared at him saying nothing, so Kitty who was holding Dave's hand answered. "Yeah, but she's totally exhausted... so uh.. she needs her rest."  
"AKA, leave her the hell alone, dude." Jubes snorted.  
"Why don't you go help the others, I'll speak to Logan." Charles stated.  
"Want me to take Tabby'Ro?" Kitty asked.  
"That's all right Kitty, I promise I'll bring her to you after I get a moment with her."  
"K." and with that they walked out.  
Logan took a tentative sniff and finally it hit him. "Oh hell, they're Marie's aren't they?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought you said she was your grandkid."  
"I adopted Marie as my daughter... which would make her my granddaughter."  
Ororo walked in, "Kitty said you had Tabby'Ro." she smiled at him, "So I brought her bottle to you...I assumed you'd want to feed her."  
"Very much so." She handed it to him, he gently rubbed it against Tabby'Ro's lips to entice her to drink. "I've never seen this side of you Charles."  
He smirked, "I've never had a grandchild... let alone two beautiful grandchildren. I believe I feel quite spoiled, and I intend to return the favor to them."  
"Marie's going to get you for that."  
"I believe it's my fatherly right to do so."  
Ororo giggled, then smiled softly when she saw Logan. "I'm sorry Logan... this must be difficult to take in all at once."  
He nodded as he reached out a finger to run it along Tabby'Ro's cheek as she suckled. "She's so tiny."  
Charles tensed a little but 'Ro broke the silence, "True, but they will grow... very quickly. I imagine they will be getting into trouble at every turn very soon."  
Logan smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was no anger however when he simply strode from the room. He walked around in the hallways, going nowhere unparticular... but no so surprisingly found himself at a room that smelled strongly of Marie... he sighed sadly... and Cyke. But his senses told him neither were in, he was about to continue his walk when 'Ro showed up with Tabby'Ro in her arms. But before she could go in the room with the intent of giving the baby over to Marie, Kitty came flying around the corner. "Oh good! Ororo we need your help. Bobby is having more than a handful with Trevor and his little friends as they cause all kinds of hell."  
Ro nodded and flew into the room, not seeing Marie she seemed at a lost as what to do. "I can.. I can hold her, and you know... give her to Marie."  
Ro looked him in the eye and then nodded handing her over, with her half finished bottle and just turned and run after Kitty.  
He stared down at her and his senses told him she needed burped... he vaguely remembered how from watching others and such. He walked to the library, then settled her on his shoulder before lightly tapping her back between her shoulders.  
After burping softly twice she sighed contently and fell asleep on his shoulder. He breathed her in as he rubbed her tiny back. A little while later Scott walked by and happen to glance in on his way past. He froze at the sight and redirected his path walking up to Logan, "Uh .. 'Ro gave her to me to give to Marie when I saw her... she was in a hurry to go help the Kat and Popsicle."  
"I'll take her from here then." he lifted her from Logan's shoulder and placed her on his. Logan wiped his hands along his jean-clad legs.  
"Uh.. oh yeah...sure."  
He watched sadly as he watched the man he used to hate, walk away cooing to a daughter that could have been his... if he'd been faithful. Because of that, he had no reason to hate him. He made Marie happy, when he himself screwed it all up. He just envied all the good things he had. Wishing he could have some of those treasures.  
  
Later that night he had been walking to Marie's room to give her the bottle that had been left in his possession. He stopped and watched as she tucked both children into a crib and kissed each forehead. She turned and jumped when she saw him. "Logan! What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack."  
He shook his head sadly and set the bottle on the desk right inside the door, then backed out. "Sorry... I uh.. didn't mean to eavesdrop."  
"It's ahlright... it just took me off guard. Scott said you held Tabby'Ro until he came."  
Logan shrugged, "I wanted to... I'm glad I got to."  
She smiled a little sadly and motioned him closer to the crib, "Their sleeping, but your more than welcome to look." he took the invitation and looked into the crib, where the two were all snuggled up to each other. He smiled up at Marie before rubbing a large finger over Dave's tiny head. Marie returned the smile and looked at him seriously. "Ah still want us to be friends and all."  
"I'd like that. Thanks... they're cute as hell... they uh.. they look a lot like you." he ran a hand through his hair.  
A voice startled them, as Logan caught the scent a second later... he must really be distracted. "Yes they do." Scott walked in and over to Marie. "Which is good, I'd hardly think my daughter would want to look like me."  
Logan nodded and felt tension follow Scott in. "Yeah, well I better get goin'."  
"We'll see you later then." Scott said without emotion.  
"Yeah, sure." He had barely walked out and closed the door before Scott started talking about him.  
"I don't like him in here, Marie."  
"Ah thought you didn't mind me being friends with him... Ah thought we talked about this, even talked to dad, Nan and Pop on what they thought of the situation."  
"I want you to be his friend, baby. I understand that... I just don't like that he's still so in love with you."  
"It's up ta' you, sugar, if you don't want me to, Ah won't. I want to, but I won't." he heard her shuffle across the floor, presumably to Scott, "Your my number one concern anyway."  
"No baby, go ahead... just make it clear to him for me."  
"Ah think he knows Scott, he acted really sad. He didn't come on to me at all. That would have just made me mad and uncomfortable."  
"As long as he knows, I'm happy, now come to bed wife... the kids are asleep and I want to take advantage of that." she giggled and he heard the bed squeak... he moved on, he didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
Two years later...  
  
"DAVID CHARLES SUMMERS, GET BACK HERE! YOU TOO TABBY'RO!" Marie yelled after finding candy bar wrappers in her and Scott's bed. Only to find the chocolate melted all over the sheets.  
She went after her mischievous twin children.  
She walked into Xavier's office, "Where are they, dad?"  
"Where is whom?" he asked innocently.  
"You know exactly 'WHOM', Ah mean." she said when she heard a childish giggle.  
"Ah... you mean the two imps hiding behind me?"  
She reached behind him grabbing an arm of each gently. "That's exactly who I mean!"  
"Byes g'ampa X" Dave called out as he was walked out of the room. Xavier waved amused, to his grandson. "Bye you two, be good."  
Marie escorted them and her sheets downstairs to the rec room, where Scott and Alex sat watching hockey. She stormed in and Tabby'Ro ran to Alex when Dave ran to his father. Marie tapped her foot, arms crossed, and sheet clenched in one hand.  
"Who gave them candy?"  
They both looked at each other than at Marie, Scott stuttered. "Uh.. what candy?"  
She glared at both of the then leaned over the couch smiling sweetly to her daughter. "Tabby'Ro sugar, tell mama who gave you candy."  
Tabby'Ro smiled widely loving to be in the spotlight. "U'cle Awex and Daddy." Tabby'Ro clapped happily as Marie raised a brow at the men.  
Dave was feeling a little left out so added, "Yeah, 'dey give us wot's!"  
"Ah see..."  
"Marie... sweetheart..." Scott tried to placate her.  
Alex pointed at Scott, "He did it..."  
"ALEX! I'm not going down for this alone! You did too!" Scott snapped.  
"Well,..." Marie glared harder at both of her BIGGER children. "The way Ah, see it, is ya'll caused the mess... ya'll can show them how to clean it up!"  
"Ah hell, Marie..." Alex whined, "It's the last quarter... tied... and my team is about to whip Scooter's."  
She stalked over to the TV and flipped it off, throwing the sheet at Alex and the fitted sheet at Scott. "Then maybe you'll learn your lesson this time!" she sighed agitated, "Ah'm going shoppin' with the Ororo... Ah expect those to be clean when Ah get back." they got comfortable after hearing she was going shopping. The way they figured it, they could watch the game, then wash the sheets and even make the bed to placate Marie before she even thought about finishing up shopping. Marie hooked onto their traveling thoughts... "Ah don't think so boys, don't get comfy, Ah'm having Hank check in on ya to be sure it's done immediately!"  
Scott pouted, "Marie... he's still pis... uh irked" he substituted in front of the kids "about the life savors in his fur."  
"As well he should be! That was both your faults too. All that sticky stuff took FAHEVER to get out." she turned, "So both of you better get crackin'" She no sooner walked out than Alex's hand reached for the remote. "Unfortunately... I believe you have some laundry to do, Alex."  
Alex and Scott's eyes shot to Hank, who was leaning against the doorframe.  
"Uncle Hank!" the two kids shouted in unison and climbed off the men's laps, to go and hug Hank's legs.  
"Hello, little ones."  
"Daddy and U'cle Awex are in bigs trouble wif' Mom." Dave said  
Tabby'Ro nodded, "Cause they was very bad! They are gwounded from the TV, even!"  
Hank smiled. "So it would seem."  
Both men sighed, rolled their eyes, and stood "Ya, got us Hank... were goin'" Alex said as he scooped up Dave, threw him over his shoulder, with Scott following behind with Tabby'Ro... both dragging sheets along the floor.  
"How do you get us into these messes, Scooter?"  
"ME!?!? ... Alex this is comple...." his voice trailed off as the elevator doors shut. Hank smiled and walked back to spend time with his new wife Kitty. She was with St. John and his wife Jubilee... it had been a beautiful double wedding. He sighed at the joyful memories and went to join them for lunch.  
  
"Ah swear the only thing they agree on, is pissing me off!" she sighed, "I'm this close... " she held up slightly parted finger tips, "to bahlieven' they do it on purpose!"  
'Ro giggled. "But at least they are together again. Does that not make up for such situations?"  
Marie sighed, calming down. "Yeah, who would have guessed they'd bond over using my babies to create mischief. Ah'm mean after all this mischievous 'bonding tahme, you'd think they'd be in love with each other by now!"  
"What are your feelings on everything going on for Logan?"  
She blew out a breath and shook her head, "Ah don't know 'Ro... Ah feel bad that Jean and him weren't able to work it out... but if she cheated on Scott with Logan... why not cheat on Logan with Winston? Ah don't mean to sound like Ah judgin' her or ahnything... but she really doesn't strike me as the faithful type."  
"But wouldn't that be the same in Logan's case?"  
"Well, sugar, as far as Ah know, Logan was faithful to her. Lord knows why after all she did. But it killed him when she told him she didn't want kids... I can see it in his eyes that he wants them. He loves spending time with Tabby'Ro and Dave."  
Storm nodded a little in understanding. "Do you think he's still in love with you?"  
"Ah don't think so. Ah mean, Ah think he's still in love with the idea of us, since he leaves for a while whenever he can't take watching Scott and Ah. But Ah hope he'll find someone to truly love while he's out there. Ah hope he brings someone home someday."  
'Ro smiled sadly, as she picked up the shirt she had dropped. "I don't believe so, Marie. Logan is a man of many wants, but only one love. I don't believe he is capable of loving another. I honestly don't believe he loved Jean."  
"Ah know he didn't, 'Ro." She rubbed her forehead a little. "Ah just wish he could find love again. Ah don't want . I don't want him to never have that."  
"He already had it Marie. He gave it up, for passion."  
"He gave it up for something he understood. something he felt he could handle...sex." she paused looking for clothes and looked up. "But ya have to admit 'Ro ,.. Ah was a lot to deal with back then. couldn't touch, wanted to shout to the whole world that Ah loved him. He didn't want that, wasn't ready for it then."  
"Does that make what he did alright, in your eyes?"  
"No." she sighed, "Maybe it would have if Scott and Ah weren't together. Scott's taught me so much. He lets me know that Ah'm worth so much more than that kind of treatment. Even though Scott and Logan have come to a companionable understanding, because of the team and all. Ah think it would go a long way for them both, for him to return with someone."  
"Scott's very good to you." 'Ro smiled "I must admit, I used to envy it a little."  
"'Ro?! But. but why?"  
'Ro smiled, "Even all knowing Goddesses, want to be loved like that."  
"But Alex."  
"Yes Alex does love me like that." She smiled at Marie's confusion. "I was speaking in 'before Alex and I' terms."  
Marie giggled in understanding, "Speaking of which, Ms. All-knowing- goddess, how is the baby making coming along?" 'Ro laughed out loud, "No babies yet, but a hell of a good time!"  
Marie looked shocked, "'Ro Ah've never heard you talk like that."  
"You must know, Marie, since you are my dearest friend, all your bad qualities rub off on me. but it is good to know that since I have no bad qualities, the only things that can rub off on you. well is good qualities!" Marie and Ororo broke into laughter.  
Marie wiped her eyes, "Are all goddesses this stuck on themselves."  
"Oh, quite! It is our job to be so superior."  
They giggled and left the store to walk to another.  
  
Ok here's the deal. I'm thinking about continuing this story. But I'm not sure, so email me at brandicat82@yahoo.com and let me know what you think! If you have any ideas that you want me to see if I can include if I continue, throw them in the email as well.  
  
Thanks for all the encouragement, sorry Lady_Lavender. no commercial added LOL. "sorry steve" 


	3. Families

This is the third chapter, and I've fallen in love with Nan, Pop, Tabby'Ro and Dave. So I'm going to use them in other stories...but I think this one is done. So enjoy this chapter, and do me a favor. Email me at brandicat82@yahoo.com and tell me which couples you liked, didn't like, would like to see together etc. I love new ideas for stories, and I'm more than happy to deliver when I can. Oh and if you have a 'wish list' (My word for wishing someone would write a story about, or have something particular happen in a story) then let me know, maybe we could work together until we came up with what you wanted. Ok and on THAT note... Enjoy and Review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"Scott, sugar, she's told you three times that there is no damage."  
  
"None at all?"  
  
"No sugar, none at all. That's why she's running tests. To see WHY there isn't any damage. That's all."  
  
"So he's not in surgery?"  
  
Jean smiled, "No, he's fine." She smiled at Marie as well. "In fact, the reason his eyes turned red, was because you triggered his mutation to seep to the surface. You see his body has never been attacked in a way that would force his mutation to manifest in order to defend itself. But when you blasted..." Scott cringed, "Let's use a different word there. When you accidentally activated your mutation on him, his recognized it as a mutant power and... well... as dramatic that it sounds... It arose from repression."  
  
"So you're saying he has a mutation identical to Scott's?" Marie asked as she let her husband come to terms with it, then close his opened jaw.  
  
"Pretty much. And there is something else... You seem to be immune to each other."  
  
"I can't hurt him?"  
  
"Not with your mutation, I'm sure a punch from either of you would still present the same results as any other." She teased.  
  
Alex snorted as he walked out of the lab. "Yeah, as if he could get in a shot worth talking about."  
  
"As I mentioned to Alex, the only thing your mutations do on each other, is give... well in laymen terms... it would be like you physically pushing one another."  
  
Alex smirked, "I'm so going to tackle that Danger Room, now."  
  
"Alex, that's dangerous!" Scott said.  
  
"Well don't worry, Bro, when I take it off of your little girl..." Marie raised a brow at him, "What I mean to say is... when I take it off your LOW setting, it might actually present something worth fighting against."  
  
"Oh sure, Alex. Let's just see what you got."  
  
"Bring a pad of paper for notes, and I'll meet you there."  
  
Marie looked at Ororo who was just walking out of the Lab, after being in there beside Alex. She had remained to talk to Hank, so all she got to hear was the tail end. She looked towards Marie and raised a brow. Marie shook her head exasperated and snorted, "Children, the both of them. You sure you want a miniature one of them 'Ro?"  
  
"Quite." She giggled, "I want to give Alex a playmate. He's driving me nuts."  
  
Marie and 'Ro burst into laughter. "But hey we need to get ready."  
  
"Of course, meet you in the lobby at 8?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Ororo, Kitty, Jubes, Marie and Nan were going to the bar that night. They had head upstairs to get dressed when Marie noticed Jean look down at the floor, frown, then turn to go back into her lab. "Hey, uh Jean?"  
  
"Yes Rogue." She turned back.  
  
Marie smiled "Oh hey, it's Marie now, officially."  
  
Jean smiled, "Yeah that's what I heard. I mean you know that you're called that when not on the team." She shuffled around; "Thanks for letting me call you that as well."  
  
"No problem, sugar. Hey I don't suppose you would want to come to the bar tonight too?"  
  
"I...uh" She looked up a little.  
  
"I know everyone would love to have you."  
  
"I'd like that... very much. Thanks." She rubbed her arm and smiled up at Marie.  
  
Marie nodded, then decided that the restlessness had to go. "Jean, what's in the past stays there. We're beyond it now. I've forgiven Logan... and you. So I'd very much like to include you in everything."  
  
Marie was just in time to catch a crying Jean as she leapt at her. "Oh god, thank you. You don't know how long I've..." she wrapped her arms around Marie, "thanks."  
  
"You bet." Marie smiled widely, still a bit surprised at her response, but touched and happy as well.  
  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Marie, in here."  
  
Marie walked into his office and deposited Tabby'Ro, from her hip to the couch. Dave walked up next to his mom with a big red ball. Xavier looked up and smiled at the twins, who promptly dropped ball and blankie to run over to him. The climbed up with a little help from their grandfather, and settled on his lap.   
  
Tabby'Ro reached onto the salad on his desk and plucked off the tomato before popping it in her mouth. Dave reached out and stole his two cumbers, as Tabby and Dave tucked into the turkey on it as well.  
  
Marie covered her mouth and tried not to laugh out loud. Xavier rolled his eyes and looked at his now bare leaf salad. "I take it they haven't eaten dinner?"  
  
"No dad, sorry."  
  
"Quite alright. I heard a rumor of fried chicken tonight anyway." Two squeals came from the kids.  
  
"Thanks for watching them tonight. Alex, Scott, Hank and Logan are all watching hockey."  
  
"I don't mind a bit. Oh, and Marie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm proud of the way you handled the situation with Jean. She was thinking about leaving since she felt she had no friends here. But she was just in here 5 minutes ago to tell me she had changed her mind. She said she was getting some good friends back she missed."  
  
"I didn't know she was thinking of leaving."  
  
"No one besides me did. Enjoy your night Marie."  
  
"Thanks Dad." She held her arms wide, "Come give Momma a hug. I have to go."  
  
"Bye mommy!" they gave her brief hug before returning to Xavier. "What are we doing tonight g'ampa X?"  
  
Marie left and went to change for that evening.  
  
Xavier smiled as he watched her, knowing his team was coming back together again. And would soon be more than just a force to be reckoned with. Soon there would be no tension between them. He owed that to his daughter as well. He shook his head and devoted all his attention to his two waiting grandchildren.  
  
Dolphin's Tavern was already stuffed with people. Marie and the others were welcomed easily and got smiles from the other regulars. Jean was looking around and Marie leaned over to her. "Are your mental shields good enough to block out all these people?"  
  
Jean was stunned, by the care and concern in her voice. She knew that Rogue had once had the same worry about getting people in her head when around crowds. But after all that had happened, it humbled her greatly to be on the receiving in of her concern. "Y...yes, they are. Thank you for asking, I appreciate it."  
  
"Hey I know what it's like to have people in your head all trying to talk at once. I know how confusing it is, and how truly awful it can become. In short ... I understand, and I care."  
  
Jean leaned over and hugged Marie, blinking furiously trying to not let the tears, that had gathered in her eyes, get the chance to fall.  
  
Warren, the bar tender with wings, which Marie had met on that first day out with Scott, smiled at them. "Ahh there are my beauties. What can I get for you tonight? On the house."  
  
Marie shook her finger at him... "One of these days your gonna have to let us pay for our first drinks of the night. You always pay for those, shame on you."  
  
Warren laughed. "Terribly sorry... really doll ... I'm so..."  
  
"Oh you are not!" Ororo jumped in, and they all laughed.  
  
"I'll have my usual, Warren." Nan smiled and pinched the wing closest to her.   
  
His wings fluttered in surprise and Nan put the umbrella she had relieved his hand of in her bun. All the girls laughed and reached out to pluck a small decorative umbrella for themselves out of the cup on the other side of the bar. Jean watched with a mix of surprise and giddiness. She let out a small giggle and Warren looked over at her.   
  
"And what is the name of this new beauty you've brought me."  
  
His smile melted her mind and she was left trying to figure out how to form a word... any word. She wasn't picky at this point. Marie took mercy on her, "Her name is Jean..." her eyes turned mischievous. "She's the only single one of us here. Maybe you should take her for a dance on your next break."  
  
Jean's face matched the color of her hair as Warren grinned at her. "I'd be delighted." he lifted his hand to her head and slid the umbrella he had picked up into her waiting ponytail. "Would you save a dance with me Jean?"  
  
She nodded and all the other girls were cheering for her. Nan reached around Ororo and pat her on the back. "He's a strapping young man there. You just be sure you let him know who kicks ass around these parts."  
  
Marie's jaw dropped, "Nan! You said 'ass'?!"  
  
"Well, hell, there you went and said it too. I guess were both in trouble now"  
  
They all busted up laughing and Marie sat there looking stunned, and stuck her tongue out at Jean who was trying her damnedist not to laugh.  
  
Jubes jumped up; "Come on lets burn this floor. We're the x-girls... we can totally put these people to shame." she grabbed Kitty who was in the middle of sipping her margarita.  
  
Ororo looked at Nan, "Don't even think it 'Ro.... not if you want me to stay up later than eleven."  
  
Ororo smiled and looked at Marie, she nodded and grabbed Jean. Jean tried not to stumble as she was pulled onto the floor. She hadn't had this much fun in years.   
  
Warren had danced three times with Jean, and now that it was 3 am and the bar was closed, they were all sitting at a booth talking. Warren sat beside Jean and was laughing at Ororo's story of how she had found mud and soil all over her green house... just to find Tabby'Ro and Dave in the back. She paused and smiled at the memory, "They were planting me a flower for my garden."  
  
"Oh those two are so sweet." Kitty squealed.  
  
'Ro continued, "They were planting me a weed they had found outside."  
  
It suddenly got quiet as everyone looked at 'Ro then bust into laughter. Marie was leaning on 'Ro heavily. "My babies are so sweet... so clueless, just like their father, but so sweet."  
  
Warren laughed, he'd met the kids a couple of times, they came out and stole him away to have lunch at the nearby pizza place. He owned the bar, so he was able to go and come as he pleased. He'd even brought gifts for the kids that were so awed by his wings. "Yeah I simply love it when Tabby'Ro ties ribbons in my wings." He rolled his eyes in good humor.  
  
Jean looked up at him startled, then a slow smile spread across her face as she pictured it. "Oh god, that's to cute!"  
  
Warren laughed right along with them over it, then looked at Marie. "I've been meaning to ask why you're just drinking cranberry juice, tonight?"  
  
Marie sighed, "Scott won't let me drink tonight."  
  
"Why not?" 'Ro asked, "The guys are picking us up, so we already have a driver."  
  
"He doesn't want to hurt the baby."  
  
"What ba... you mean your pregnant?" 'Ro squealed.  
  
Marie smiled, "Yeah... I'm kinda worried that me and Scott have two different ideas, of how many 'a couple of kids' really amount to."  
  
Nan hugged her, "Why didn't you tell us sooner."  
  
"Well... Scott went on that mission, so I had to wait till he got back to tell him. Then I wanted to talk to Hank to make sure, before I told everyone. Then things just started coming up... and here we are two weeks after I found out, just now telling you."  
  
Everyone gave her hugs.   
  
"Do you know what it is?" Kitty asked as Warren finished refilling their drinks.   
  
"Nope not yet, to early to tell."  
  
"I'm surprised Boy Wonder, hasn't let it slip yet. He has to be dancing on his toes." Jubes smiled.  
  
"Speaking of which, we should probably call the guys to come pick us up." Nan said.  
  
The rest of the girl nodded and Marie got out her cell. "Hey sugar.... I know.... Well we got to talkn' and the time just.... Are they? Poor dad... yeah anytime is good were all entertained until you get here...I told you I wouldn't drink, sugar and I didn't.... Yeah I told them..." Marie laughed and looked at Nan "Pop wants to know if you're hyperventilating yet."  
  
Nan grabbed the phone, "Scott? You put that old goat on the phone! .... Pop? just you wait till I get home I'm ...huh? Oh I had umm... 4 I think, but what does that have to do wi...I AM NOT DRUNK!!!"  
  
Marie stole the phone back giggling, "Pop? Can you tell Scott to just come and get us and we'll talk to y'all at home? ... Thanks... you too... bye Pop."  
  
Scott and Hank walked in to find the group in laughter. Kitty saw Hank first and pushed a drunk Jubes out of the booth seat in order to get to him. She threw herself in his arms and started kissing him deeply. He simply caught and enjoyed the physical affection that he never thought he'd receive. Kitty had always made sure to give it to him in spades.  
  
Scott's eyes widened at the sight but smiled and walked over to his own wife. "Hey Baby." he shifted the car keys to his other hand and braced himself on the table as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Hey Sugar." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His silver-blue eyes were full of love when he helped her up and rubbed a hand over her tummy.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Scott asked   
  
Before they could answer Jubilee spoke up, "Hey that's not fair! Kitty gets her ol' Blue, so where is my fireman?"  
  
Scott smirked, "Trying to keep Alex in line."  
  
"Good god, tell me you didn't let him near caffeine!" 'Ro rushed.  
  
Scott shook his head "My idiot brother found it himself." He winced at the memory, "First was the 'cheating death' coke, then the 'happy I have a mutation like my bro' coke, then the 'It's Friday night coke... and finally he was drinking the 'I'm drinking coke' coke, when we left."  
  
'Ro choked, "FOUR... he's had FOUR cokes?" she fell back onto her seat, "Oh Goddess!"  
  
"My stars!" Hank commented between kisses, "I thought he only had two."  
  
Scott snorted, "I wish." Then smiled, "Let's get you all home."  
  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
Marie sat with Ororo on the tub and waited for the answer to her pregnancy test. Finally the answer came and Ororo started squealing.  
  
Alex ran into the room. "What the hell? 'Ro? Baby? 'Ro, are you ok?"  
  
Ororo ran out of the bathroom and tackled Alex to the floor. She was acting like a kid in a candy store... that or she was acting like Alex on caffeine.   
  
"Ororo, what's all this about?"  
  
"We did it! I'm blue!"  
  
"Your what? Marie what's wrong with her?"  
  
'Ro was so giddy she couldn't sit still, "We're pregnant!"  
  
Alex's body went limp, "We... we are?" a big smile crossed his face, "REALLY?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
He grabbed the back of her neck and drew her down into a deep kiss.   
  
Marie smiled and left the two to celebrate.  
  
FOUR WEEKS LATER...  
  
'X-men we're being attacked! Meet in the foyer immediately. It's Magneto and he came with more mutants. Sabertooth is here, I cannot track Mystique, or pinpoint any of the other mutant's powers.' There was a pause in his words, then a lower more worried voice returned. "They are not here for prisoners. Pull no punches X-men."   
  
Scott rolled out of the bed he shared with Marie and threw on pajama bottoms over his boxers. "Coming Charles!"  
  
Marie sat up a little disoriented, "Wha..."  
  
"Marie were being attacked! Round up the students and get them into the lower levels."  
  
Marie was suddenly 'Rogue in mission mode'. "On my way, Sugar." She said as the message finally started making sense in her sleep-fogged brain  
  
Scott grabbed her as she ran for the door to their sleeping children's room, and kissed her deeply. He looked worried and as he looked into her eyes, she knew he was scared for the students, even more scared for her, Tabby'Ro and Dave. "It will be alright, Scott. I know it."  
  
He nodded to make her happy but the concerned eyes didn't change. "Marie... if push comes to shove...get them out of here. The students know the way, they've been trained for this possibility, but our babies haven't."  
  
"I know, but Ororo could..."  
  
"No, Marie! You."  
  
"I won't leave you Scott!" her tears coming from chocolate eyes.  
  
"Listen to me baby, your right... it might be fine. Hell maybe they came for tea." Marie didn't smile and the sense of worry that permitted every inch of the room didn't give. "Look all I'm saying is, IF we can't stop them, get the students going and you follow with Tabby and Dave. Don't look back until you know it's safe."  
  
Alex thrust open the door and his eyes fell on the couple as Scott kissed Marie once more. "Hey sis, it's cool. We've trained for this!"  
  
Logan stopped behind Alex, obviously he'd been running towards the staircase.  
  
"Logan! Your back!" Marie sighed in relief. He'd been gone for 2 weeks.  
  
He nodded once, and walked in.  
  
Scott hugged her then walked towards the door, Logan started to follow him once he got out, but Marie caught his arm. "Logan, please protect him. Please!"  
  
A strong streak of pain flew through his eyes, but he nodded to her. "He'll be safe...Marie." Her name came out like it always had before the incident that got him here. And he hadn't been allowed to say it since, but he fit it in, just to hear himself say it again. Just in case.   
  
She nodded with tears in her eyes, allowing him to do so. "I know he will, Logan. You'll make sure of it."  
  
With that they parted ways and Marie snagged her two babies from their beds, just as Ororo ran in. Marie looked up and smiled then wrapped a blanket around Tabby'Ro as 'Ro did the same for Dave. They picked them up and cradled them as they flew through the door, neither saying a word.  
  
Sabertooth had run around the building while Scott was taking out Toad. So Scott went after him, just to be hit with a ball of energy as he ran around the corner. He was slammed back and lay there stunned for a moment, there was pain but it was receding quickly. "Damn I love being able to heal!" He got to his feet in time to see Wolverine take out the guy who was aiming again at Scott.  
  
There was surprise written all over his face, when he realized that Logan was actually protecting him. And the fact that he had looked over, after knocking the guy out, to check on Scott, made it all the more real. He was stunned!  
  
Before he had a chance to try to understand the obvious change he heard Sabertooth coming up from behind him, he turned and blasted him in the chest at full power. "Heal from that one, Asshole." He turned and ran back to the front of the grounds where all the fight was going on.   
  
The tides were turning and it was obvious, the X-Men were gaining back the control.  
  
Jean was holding back all the objects that a guy was directing at her. He had to admit that the man rivaled Sabertooth for the ware-wolf look-alike of the year award. Pyro was helping her gain the upper hand on that one.   
  
The man that Scott had seen shooting earlier was still at it. He seemed to have perfect eyesight, or accuracy, or some mutation there of, since he was blasting away every one of Gambit's charged cards. However the tide changed again when Night Crawler 'poofed' above him and stole the guns, just to 'poof' away again. And just like that, Gambit's cards found their mark.   
  
Jubilee and Kitty were fighting the newly-found-Mystique, and she didn't seem to be amused with the outcome of their spar so far. It looked like she was trying to find a shape that could help her out, but with Jube's sparks, and Kitty's hand to hand combat (It has to rock to be able to phase through a right hook) they were, well ... kicking her ass.   
  
Bobby was up against a girl that looked like your everyday Goth...'well except she was shooting electricity out of her fingertips and eyes. But other than that, she was your average everyday Goth.' He smirked, and started to head in Alex's direction. Who was blasting controlled beams at a guy that seemed to run at the speed of light.  
  
He heard a noise of to his right, and turned just in time to be whacked over the head with a tree branch. After he started to heal, he shook his head till the lights behind his eyes (no pun intended) stopped flashing from the blinding pain. "Oh isn't that just super...Sabertooth is back, and look he wants to play!" Scott stood back up and rubbed his healing head before blasting Sabertooth again... and again... "Oh hell, why not one for the road?" the last blast sent Sabertooth flying into side of the truck they'd all shown up in. And this time there was no grunt of pain he just went limp.  
  
Scott turned and saw Logan being manipulated my Magneto. "You are such an annoying little toy... hmm do you think I might be able to conform you to a pretzel?" he laughed low as Logan growled. "Yes, yes, you are correct of course. I wouldn't want to damage something that can bring funds to my cause..." Logan eyes narrowed to slits. "Just how much do you think they're willing to pay to get you back? How much is mutant experimentation going for these days?"  
  
Scott walked closer and answered, "Damn, and here I was thinking you were fighting FOR mutants!" He blasted Magneto without another thought, and Logan dropped like a stone. Scott went over to help him stand, and smirked when he saw Logan looked a little lost for words. "Don't think were bonding or anything...he was just annoying me." His smile made it clear he was kidding.  
  
"Uh... thanks Cyke... uh I mean Cyclops." He was fidgeting around showing his discomfort in the situation.  
  
"Cyke's fine, Logan. I've kinda grown into it over the years."   
  
Logan nodded relieved and smirked, "Lets go finish this. I was on that damned motorcycle for 20 hours! I want a damned nap."  
  
"Age does that to a man."  
  
Logan snorted, but he was smiling.  
  
After they had gained the upper hand all that was left, was to simply finish off the rest and turn them over to the authorities. Who of course, showed up 10 minutes after the fight had ended. Right on time for the average cop.  
  
The group walked into the building after talking to the authorities and waving good-bye at their mansion 'visitors'. Scott and Alex started for the elevators immediately.  
  
"Scott, Alex... I've already informed them that the fight is over. They are tucking the students in. They might be a bit, the kids are a little shaken up by this." They both nodded at Xavier, "I however, do have the munchkins." He tilted his head to the rec. room. "Marie brought them to me before putting everyone else to bed with Ororo."  
  
Scott walked into the rec. room; Dave was sitting there eating a chocolate chip cookie. He looked at the TV show that had his son so enthralled; Winnie the Pooh had his hand stuck in a pot of honey. It was surreal, considering what had just gone on outside. It seemed like nothing had happened, that or they'd been totally oblivious.   
  
It was clear he didn't know his father was in the room, because after he had finished his cookie, he looked to his slumbering sister's half eaten cookie. He was just reaching over when Scott interfered. "Don't even think about it."  
  
The three-year-old squeaked and spun to look at his father, "Daddy!" he jumped up and threw himself in his arms. "Guess what! Mommy and Auntie 'Ro got us up and took us to the basement. Then I got to help Auntie 'Ro find a flashlight, we raced with mommy and Tabby'Ro. And guess who won!"   
  
"Who won?"  
  
"Well they did..." Dave sighed sadly. The little one seemed confused at that for a moment then added, "But we woulda if the lights woulda been on."  
  
Scott smiled, and was startled himself when Logan's deep voice sounded behind him. "Then you wouldn't have needed the flashlight, Kid."  
  
"Wogan! What did you bring us this time?" his sister woke up at his louder voice and stood slowly with her blanket in her hand. Her platinum hair was braided together with her two auburn streaks, and her little eyes couldn't seem to stay open. She simply looked around the room, then walked to her father in her little princess, pink, footie-pajamas.   
  
Her voice was soft and low as her eyes closed once more. And as her brother gabbed on, she simply laid her head on her father's shoulder and said, "It's late, bedtime now, OK?"  
  
Scott rubbed her back and picked her up, "Sure baby."  
  
He turned to look at his son, who was quite the opposite of his sister. He was wide-awake and begging Logan for his new toy. "Is it a truck? Or blocks?"  
  
"You'll see it tomorrow, Kid. It's time for bed."  
  
"For you too?"  
  
"Yea, me too." Logan rolled his neck, "Definitely, me too."  
  
Unfortunately Dave wasn't quite done, "And did you know, that Uncle Hank gave us Band-Aids, we didn't need them, cause we didn't have any ouchies. Mommy would have kissed them if we had... so I don't think we did. But Uncle Hank gave us some anyway... see?" he held out his index finger as Logan nodded and flopped down on the couch, taking off his leather jacket, to reveal a flannel shirt.   
  
Scott caught Logan's eye and he nodded to his slumbering daughter, then to the stairs. Logan nodded and realized that now he had to stay awake long enough for Scott to come back and gather up his talkative son.  
  
"But do you see who's on it?" Dave climbed into Logan's lap and put it closer to his face. "Do you see now? It's Scooby! Tabby'Ro has an icky Cinderella one. But I got Scooby."  
  
Logan smirked and nodded again at the child. Dave reclined in his lap and faced the TV. "Are we gonna finish watching Pooh Bear?"  
  
"Sure, Kid."  
  
"K."  
  
Logan closed his eyes for a moment as Dave got comfortable, and that was the last peep anyone heard.  
  
Marie had caught up with Scott as he tucked in Tabby. "Where's David?"  
  
"Downstairs talking to Logan."  
  
"Oh Scott! You left poor Logan to have to listen to his chatter?"  
  
"He's fine Marie. Now give your kicks-all-bad-mutant-ass-husband a kiss."  
  
She giggled and did just that.  
  
After a few deep moments he finally grabbed her hand, "OK lets be hero's again and go save Logan from our son."  
  
Marie was laughing as the walked to the rec. room, but quieted when no voices were heard. She shushed Scott and smiled tenderly at the scene, then nudged Scott to look.  
  
Logan was laid across the couch with a slumbering three-year-old across his chest. "Should we take him upstairs?"  
  
Marie smiled, "Which one?"  
  
Scott let out a smile and rolled is eyes.  
  
"Nah, Sugar, lets leave them to their dreams."  
  
And for the first time in a long time, she realized, everyone under her dad's roof was once again a family. 


	4. x babies

You guys are amazing for my ego, let me tell you! OK so this story WAS completed... hence the word completed on the intro line. However because of so many emails to encourage me to add another chapter I have. I hope you guys like it! I'm totally in love with the kids. Ok so thanks for the emails I LOVED them. And I was glad to do this. I had a lot of fun.  
  
Marie rose ungracefully to her feet with a grunt of effort. She glared at her father when he coughed to cover his amusement, then tossed her head defiantly when Scott outright laughed. She crossed her arms over her 8-1/2 month pregnant tummy and glared daggers at her husband. "Scott dear, if your finding this so amusing then you can carry the next child around! With all the added weight, and you can retain all the water you want! And I'LL laugh as you waddle to the bathroom every 5 minutes."  
  
Scott tried to look contrite but failed miserably. "Baby you carry my children wonderfully and look radiant while doing so." He jumped to his feet and caressed her tummy, "You're a beautiful wife and mother, and I'd simply be lost without you."  
  
Marie turned and hugged him as best she could, "You really think so Scott?"  
  
Scott watched Alex help his 7-month pregnant wife to her feet to tag along with Marie to the bathroom. "You both do!" Alex smiled.  
  
Both 'Ro and Marie burst into tears over that and wobbled away.   
  
Scott collapsed back into his chair. "Thank God for their dramatic mood swings... I believe I almost got killed for laughing."  
  
Alex and Charles laughed. "Amen brother!" Alex chimed in. "Do you still want to be surprised on the gender?"  
  
Scott sighed "Yeah, Marie does mostly... that's why she hasn't had an ultra sound or anything other than Hank's constant checks... although he's dancing on his toes about something ... weather it's a girl or boy ... I don't know."  
  
"Yes, but YOU ordered all those checks... 2 a week if I'm not mistaken!"  
  
"Yeah I did. But hell, I'm worried about her. We knew what to expect last time...this time I feel like I'm walking into a room blindfolded."  
  
Charles again switched the topic back to the expansion of the mansion and on which wings they would add to.   
  
About 20 minutes later Scott started wondering how much longer his wife was going to take. Tabby 'Ro exploded into the room with her well known energy and climbed up into her grandfather's lap. Scott smiled at his 31/2-year-old daughter.   
  
"Tabby 'Ro, do you know where mommy is?"   
  
Tabby 'Ro proudly nodded then giggled before turning back to her grandfather. "I love you gampa X!"  
  
Charles laughed and decided to come to his son-in-law's aid. "I love you too, princess, but can you TELL me where mama is?"  
  
"In bed." Tabitha nodded incase anyone didn't think she was telling the truth. "Auntie 'Ro and mommy were sitting on the bed talking, when mommy closed her eyes and started taking a nap. While Auntie 'Ro was talking even!"  
  
Scott laughed when Alex asked where his wife was now.  
  
Tabby'ro's eyes danced in merriment and she scrunched up her shoulders and giggled, "She went and talked herself to sleep too."  
  
They were all laughing heartily at that.  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
Marie opened her eyes and raised her head, trying to get her bearings straight. She lifted her head off of 'Ro's shoulder and suddenly winced, she sucked in a breath then calmed trying to ignore the pain. She rubbed her tummy and turned to see a slumbering 'Ro beside her, which lifted her amused lips into a smile. She touched her friend's shoulder and shook her softly. She giggled when Ororo simply threw her hand towards Marie in protest and grumbled.  
  
Marie pushed a little harder and called her name. 'Ro opened her eyes and looked around confused. And before she could ask Marie filled her in. "Your in my room... I guess we fell asleep, by my guess around 4 hours ago."  
  
Ro yawned and nodded her understanding. She rocked herself until she had enough momentum to sit up as Marie did the same. They both giggled over their enormous tummies. "I'm starving!" Ro muttered.  
  
"Me too. Dinner is on in 10 minutes, want to head down?"  
  
"Most defiantly"  
  
Throughout dinner Marie kept wincing few minutes. Scott leaned over to her, "Baby, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just stiff from sleeping in an awkward position." He nodded, stole a quick kiss from her, then turned back to the topic being discussed at the x-table.   
  
Tabby'ro ran up and leaned into her mother, whispering about having to use the potty. She had a sweet little blush across her cheeks and tried to bury her face in her mother's side.   
  
Marie rose and grasps her hand as said she was taking the children to the bathroom. She snagged David as she and Tabby'ro walked by the table the kids had been sitting at, with the other children their age.  
  
Fifteen minutes later David ran back into the room and skidded to a halt next to his father, he seized his arm and started tugging as he cried, "Mommy is on her knees and crying! She's holding her tummy and... and said that my baby sister was coming! But ...but daddy, she's crying bad!"  
  
Scott caught the last bit as he sprinted out of the room.   
  
He ran to Marie's side and pulled his daughter off from where she clung to her mother. Tabby'ro started to squeal and cry every time her mother winced. Marie reached up and ran the tips of her fingers down Tabby's face. "Don't worry baby, momma's gonna be just fine! I double double promise!"  
  
Tabby'ro's tears slowed as she nodded to her mother and waved as she was handed off to her Uncle Alex.  
  
Marie could clearly see Scott's worry and tried to find a way to put him at ease. He picked her up in a cradle position and she smiled, "Scott Summers, if you make one comment about my weight, I do believe I shall murder you!"  
  
Scott looked stunned and then his blue eyes eased a bit when humor reached them. He nodded and carried her to the waiting Hank and Jean.  
  
After getting the heads up from Charles, Marie's adopted father; both Doctors stood ready as she was laid on a medical bed. Marie cringed then gave a disapproving glance at her husband before turning to Jean and smirking. "It seems that my baby has their father's horrible timing. I'm so sorry to disturb you and Warren."  
  
Jean giggled at that, "Actually we were having a bit of an argument and having been called down here... where he can't come... well guess who got the last word in before walking away."  
  
Marie laughed, as Jean started to prep her for delivery. Stopping every few minutes to hold Marie's right hand as the contraction took her full concentration. Scott was beside himself and Jean was constantly asking him to move over so that she could set up the IV. Scott didn't seem to hear her or be so inclined to obey till Marie herself said the order.  
  
Suddenly Marie gasped as she felt her baby's panic. Then she began to glow softly; right before a strong white light surrounded her and she disappeared.  
  
"Marie!" Scott touched the empty bed; his other hand that was holding Marie was suspended in mid air. He didn't seem to grasp that it wasn't clutching anything. Panic made his heart drop and his stomach flip. A moment after she disappeared, Marie reappeared behind them in another bed.  
  
"Marie what happened?" Jean and Scott asked in unison.  
  
Marie stared at her surroundings in shock. "It seems my baby is scared and doesn't want to come." she smiled as tears filled her eyes, "Oh Scott I hear them!"  
  
He stopped breathing, "them?"  
  
"Oh my g... Scott we're having twins again!"  
  
Jean ran over to take Marie's vitals and be sure she wasn't harmed in her transfer. Then started to prep the bed Marie was now on, while Hank explained.  
  
"Yes your having twins, it's very rare to have a second set, ESSPECIALLY right after your first set." he smirked, "It was killing me not to tell you."  
  
Scott started to sway a bit. "Twins...? Twins... Oh my god twins."  
  
"He seems to be having trouble getting passed that word." Marie's eyes were full of tears and she immediately made a link to her father to fill him in. Just as she was finishing up with her talk with her proud father, she began to glow again. She instantly closed her eyes, "No babies, leave Mommy here."  
  
And to everyone's amazement the glowing ceased and Marie still sat in the same place. She could feel her thoughts being sensed and read. Maybe she wouldn't have felt it except she was used to having people in her head, and was quick to feel a new one. Marie staggered as she realized what it meant, "One's a telepathic... or emapth. She seems to be reading me and sharing feelings with me. I believe she's the one that shared my wish to stay here with her sibling." She cringed and gasped as another contraction over took her body. "I think it's ok now... she's...she's trusting me."  
  
Jean tried to pull out of her stunned stupor. She moved forward yet again and checked Marie's progress. "I believe it's time to push. Are you ready?"  
  
Marie braced herself and nodded; "I hate this part!" her accent that had thinned down in the years she'd been in New York was in full evidence as she spoke.  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER...  
  
Scott and Marie held their 2 healthy babies, one boy and one girl. They lovingly named Sabrina Kathryn and Christopher Logan.  
  
As Marie and Scott were resting, Jean and Hank tested the DNA from the blood work done on the twins and their parents as well. Then after their findings they even looked into Tabby'ro's folder and David's.  
  
Three hours passed before Jean and Hank once again walked into the room where Scott and Marie slept. Jean smiled at seeing Scott sitting up, still sleeping, with Tabby'ro sleeping on one shoulder and Dave on the other. She looked to Marie and was surprised to see her awake. She was rubbing the tummies of her two new children, which lay in a heated cradle.  
  
Marie smiled at Jean as she walked over, "They're beautiful Marie."  
  
Marie's eyes clouded over with tears as she nodded. "I'm so lucky... I have four beautiful babies."  
  
Jean nodded, "We've finished the testing. Would you like to hear it now or later?"  
  
"Now please, just let me wake Scott." she leaned to the other side of the bed and touched Scott's cheek. His nose twitched as he leaned into her touch, Marie smiled softly. "Scott, sugar. Wake up."  
  
His eyes blinked and focused on her before letting out a soft sleepy smile. The weight on his shoulders made him look at Tabby'ro and Dave. When his gaze returned to Marie it was full of love, and complete content. He lowered his voice to a whisper and smiled, "Hey baby."  
  
"Hey sugar, Jean and Hank finished the tests. Ready?"  
  
His gaze flew to the two doctors, they both smiled and Jean started her explanation first. "Physically everything checks healthy. Though it is surprising that both their gifts came out so soon, they seem to be able to control it with ease. Sabrina is, as you suspected, a empath, but also a telepathic."  
  
Hank nodded, "The empath ability is an inherited gene in her DNA. After finding that we looked into both of your files. After some searching we concluded that it is from your side, Marie. We both believe that it concurs with our theory that your mutation is less of a ... shall we say, draining gift and more of an empath mutation. Since empaths gain feelings through touch, we believe that yours is just on the extreme side of the spectrum."  
  
"Yours does the same only it seems to tug at the thoughts and powers. We thought you'd want to know." Jean added, she smiled then continued after Marie nodded. "In Christopher he has the power to orb... which was shown. This mutation isn't inherited and is more of a 'developed one all his own. Though his distance in orbing is not that great, I'd say 20 to 25 feet, give or take a couple." She looked to Hank to see if he wanted to add anything.  
  
He nodded at her and slipped in, "It does however show signs that it will get stronger over time. More than likely in puberty when his mutation hits fully."  
  
Tabby'ro had woken up, and seeing her mother awake reached for her, demanding to be placed with her mother. Marie settled her daughter into her side and snuggled with her a bit, before looking back at the doctors.  
  
Jean continued, "Christopher..."  
  
"Is my baby brudder." Tabby'ro said instantly, letting out a huge yawn afterwards and laying against her mother.  
  
They all smiled and Jean agreed, "Yes he is, he can also orb whomever he is touching at the time."  
  
"We believe, since your young twins have shown their immediate mutation that Tabby'ro and Dave will assert theirs as well. After looking into their files we saw that Tabby'ro has an element of your skin at least, which is how she got her hair. However Dave's is unclear other than the mutant gene's presence." Hank explained.  
  
"How soon are we talking here?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean glanced at her notes; "It can be as soon as a day to maybe even a year."  
  
Scott and Marie stared at each other then the doctor's in shock.  
  
"I believe we have covered all of our findings." Hank smiled at them. "Do you have any questions?"  
  
Marie nodded, "May I go to my room?"  
  
Hank and Jean looked at each other then nodded, "Have Scott carry you, and don't exert yourself." Hank said in his doctor voice.  
  
Jean smiled in agreement, "We want you off your feet for a few days."  
  
Marie cringed, "A few days? How many days are we talking here?"  
  
Jean laughed, "Don't worry, just one or two more."  
  
Marie sighed in exasperation but nodded.  
  
Scott stood with Dave in his arms, he reached for the now slumbering Tabby'ro and then stood straight. "I'll take the rugrats to their nap and then come back to get you and the babies."  
  
After 3 trips up and down, Scott and Marie's family was once again all together in their rooms. Tabitha and Dave's room had been split in half. Their two little beds were placed on the far side with their toy chests placed at the end of their beds. Where as the side closest to the door was turned back into a nursery. Marie noticed that Tabby'ro's old crib had been brought back as well and assumed her thanks went to Alex. The room on the other side of Scott and Marie's, through a connecting door was a small livingroom/ kitchen with a little bathroom branched off of it. The kitchen really only held cereal and drinks and some small snacks they mostly relied on dinning with everyone else downstairs.  
  
Scott had just turned from checking on the older twins and pulling in one of the cribs to be placed on his side of the bed. So that their was easy access for the early feedings. Scott smiled at Marie as she looked up at him smiling a tired but happy smile. She looked so young right then... he forgot their age difference most of the time. But there were moments like this when it was all brought back home. She was so full of pride at giving him more children, and love for them all, which made her look more mature. He was deeply affected my her smiled as it conveyed all of that. He was so thankful that she was so strong and spirited, that she not only was the center of their family, but also the center of his world... his life. He couldn't imagine a life without her.  
  
He relaxed on the bed beside her propped up on an elbow. "I adore you Mrs. Summers." He smiled at her... the name always made him grin. It meant she was his.  
  
She smiled at him and replied in kind, "And I adore you as well, husband... as long as you are considering 4 children a wonderful number to stop at."  
  
He grinned mischievously and leaned over capturing her lips passionately. "We'll see."  
  
"Scott we can have all the children you want. But your carrying the rest of them!" she giggled at that thought.  
  
Scott laughed and wrapped an arm around her snuggling her into his side. "Let's get some sleep babe, the babies will be up wanting fed soon enough."  
  
She was in complete agreement.  
  
... Scott rolled away from the heated body beside him and slowly opened his eyes. The babies had been fed around 2 am and after a glance at the clock he realized it was nine. He rolled back to wake Marie, but he gasped. Her face was ghostly white and she had sweat dripping off her. He cringed at the fever he felt on her forehead. And panicked when he couldn't rouse her. He mentally yelled for help. Jean answered quickly and ran up the stairs. Ororo came running as well and Jean told her to heat formula for the babies. She didn't want them to nurse off a sick Marie, who she was praying only had a virus.  
  
Marie was taken to the lab where Hank and Jean were running every test in the book on her. She'd slipped into a coma somewhere around 10:30, with no immediate answer of why.  
  
Scott was frantic, and Jubes and Kitty were caring for the children. Ororo was holding Marie's right hand as Scott clung to her left. Charles was sitting near her head trying to reach her telepathically. Scott started stroking her cheek when Charles sat back with a shake of his head. Nothing. Alex and the rest sat back and waited for answers... any answers.  
  
"Marie? Please baby, I'm begging you, wake up, OK? Let me see your beautiful eyes. We can stop at four babies even..." He let out a defeated, forced smile, "Don't leave me... Please god don't leave me." tears were present in his eyes as he kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose and eyes, before hugging her to him.  
  
'Ro dissolved into tears and Alex was trying to hold and calm her. She refused to let go of Marie and was frantically staring at Jean and Hank... begging them with her eyes to know SOMETHING.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER...  
  
  
  
Marie was still in a similar condition. She was hooked up to many machines with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Alex was leading 'Ro away for another night of restless sleep, as he tried to convince Scott to get some as well. Telling him Marie would be fine. Jean would tell them of any change.  
  
And Scott, as always, refused. "I won't leave her!"  
  
Alex nodded at Scott sadly taking in his appearance. Scott had two days worth of hair growth on his face. He looked haggard... and lost.  
  
"Scott your children need you... but don't let them see you like this. It would panic them."  
  
He nodded but Alex doubted he even heard him.  
  
ONE DAY LATER...  
  
"She's getting worse... I don't know why... I'm so sorry Scott."  
  
"But her healing factor! Why isn't it healing her?" Scott asked desperately.  
  
She burst out in hopeless tears, "I don't... I don't know." She leaned into Warren who held her tight; "Were doing everything we can... she just isn't responding. Were just trying to make her comfortable."  
  
Scott's eyes widened at that bleak statement. "I ... I can't lose her!" He stared at her pale face "Was... was it the pregnancy?"  
  
"We...we just don't know."  
  
Jean and Warren left leaving him alone with Marie. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, lacing them together in the back as he stared at the floor. He growled at himself, "I'm blaming my own child, good god what's wrong with me?" he laid down beside her on the bigger bed they had provided, "Baby? Baby, you have to wake up. I can't... I won't do this alone. Not without you." He laid his head on her chest over her heart, listening to its soft slow beat. "I miss you."  
  
Jean came in later to give her a cool sponge bath and wash her hair in room temperature water... hoping to bring down her fever. Scott shook his head; "I'll do it."  
  
She nodded sadly at the defeated look in his eyes and walked away to leave the two alone again.  
  
Scott slid the bed a little under the sink and rested Marie's head and hair over it. He held the back of her neck as he tested the water and took the water sprayer off the back. He slowly drenched her hair avoiding her face and smiling down at her softly. "I love your hair baby... Do you remember when we were in Alaska? I loved watching you in the snow... your hair would be a net for the snow flakes and your cheeks would get all flushed... or when we make love... your hair is always spread out around you... I don't think I ever told you about that." He reached for a folded towel and slipped it under her neck for a comfortable brace. Then reached for the shampoo and started to massage it in her hair. "Do you remember that dog that came up to the mansion, Kitty said they found his owner yesterday... I know you were worried about him." He took the sprayer and washed the shampoo out as he ran his fingers through her hair. "The kids came today... Tabitha brought you a picture ... she said it was you and she making cookies. David brought you his teddy bear." He lifted the back of his hand to his eyes to wipe away some tears. "We make beautiful babies. And you're an amazing mother. They love you so much baby." he caressed her cheek with a wet hand, "We all do." He toweled of her hair and wrapped it up as best he could. "I'll give you a sponge bath then brush you beautiful hair, alright?" He leaned down and put his forehead on hers. "Please come back to me, baby."  
  
THREE HOURS LATER...  
  
  
  
Scott still hadn't moved from her side and was lightly dozing, when suddenly a beeping went off on one of the machines. Scott bolted up and yelled for Jean, who was already on her way from her office after her beeper went off signaling a change.  
  
"What does that mean? Is she ok?"  
  
Jean let out a brilliant smile. "Yes she's ok, in fact that beep means her fever broke... she's coming back to us."  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
"It seems her healing factor has finally kicked in."  
  
"Thank God." Xavier said as he came into the room.  
  
A couple hours later a tired Marie opened her eyes, "What ... what happened?"  
  
Scott squeezed her hand, "You've been sick for over 3 days! You scared me to death, Marie!"  
  
Marie weakly raised a hand to smooth back a lock of his hair. "I promised I wouldn't leave you."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you, baby, so much. Please, Marie, don't do this again."  
  
She smiled weakly and saluted him. "Yes, sir."  
  
He ruffled her hair, "Get some sleep... I'll go clean up and get the kids. They'll want to see you."  
  
She giggled, "You look ruggedly handsome sugar!" to exhausted to put up much of a fight she simply nodded and fell asleep.  
  
"...Then David told on me, cause he's mean!"  
  
"Did not! Tabby'ro isn't telling the truth, Mommy!"  
  
Marie smiled at both of her mischievous children. "Listen to Mommy, both of you." They nodded and looked at her in complete attention. However before she could chastise them she burst into tears and hugged them both to her. "Oh babies, Mommy missed you so much!"  
  
Scott let his children hug and kiss their mother, than sent them off with their Aunt Jubes to see their new siblings before taking their much-needed nap, in Grandpa's office.  
  
Scott sat on the bed facing Marie, as she moved her legs out of the way. She smiled serenely at him, "We've come a long way, haven't we sugar?"  
  
He cupped her chin and leaned forward gently kissing her, "I'd do it all again for you, baby."  
  
Marie giggled, "But I'm out of high school! I don't want to go back to having homework!"  
  
He laughed then gazed sternly at her. "If you don't challenge yourself, how will you know what you can achieve?"  
  
She burst into more giggles at his teacher persona and dictatorial tone. She loved when he got in such a playful mood. He looked boyish with his hair falling in his face.  
  
"But Mr. Summers!" she said in her most student like voice, "I just gave you two sets of twins! Is that not a thing I should be proud that I can achieve?"  
  
"Oh yes it is Marie... but doesn't that go to show, if that being the outcome, how much fun homework can be?"  
  
Her voice was rich with laughter when she replied, "Oh, very beneficial. I wish I had started sooner. Only if you were my tutor of course."  
  
"Of course... wouldn't have it any other way! But fortunately we started when we did... any sooner and I would have been thrown in jail... that does put a damper on study sessions."  
  
"Hmmm... that sounds like fun. Do I get to play the Warden or am I a cell mate?"  
  
He growled softly, "Marie... you're recovering from being VERY sick. Don't tempt me."  
  
"Oh, but I feel ALL better!"  
  
Scott smiled, "Alright then... I'M recovering from the near heart attack you gave me."  
  
She giggled, "Sorry about that. Did Jean figure out what was wrong?"  
  
He frowned and shook his head. "No she doesn't know any thing."  
  
Marie felt bad for worrying him, "Oh don't worry, sugar, I'm feeling much better. Really I'm fine!"  
  
Scott leaned forward and pulled her to his chest. He nuzzled the side of her neck and buried his hand in her hair. "I can't lose you Marie. I'd me lost without you."  
  
She hugged him back; "I'm here Scott. You're not going to rid of me for a long time."  
  
He captured her lips after she was done speaking, and after a moment Marie realized why. He needed physical proof that he hadn't lost her. He used pressure on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. When she kissed him back, it made him moan. This... this is what made him want to get up every morning. This feeling of being loved was what made him want to live for a very long time... just to hear her say 'I love you'.  
  
When they parted she snuggled into his arms. She didn't seem to want to let go, and he was more than happy to accommodate her.  
  
He nuzzled her neck a bit and remembered he hadn't told her some news, "Nan and Pop are here. They came home early."  
  
"Oh no! They cut their trip to Alaska short?"  
  
He nodded. "It's not like they can't go back at any time so don't worry. They came back because they were worried." She smiled an apologetic smile. "Charles is coming to see you later... the kids are sleeping in his office."  
  
"Poor Dad. He has to be worried sick."  
  
"That's putting it mildly." He grinned, "I'd say frantic is a more appropriate word. He looked at his watch; "Rina and Chris should be up and with him now too."  
  
Marie's eyes widened. "How are they? They aren't sick are they? I'm not contagious am I  
  
Scott smiled, "Fine, no and no. At least as far as I know."  
  
"As far as you know, on which one?"  
  
He thought for a moment then smirked, "All the above."  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"I'm kidding, sorry didn't mean to worry you. The kids are fine. You aren't contagious according to Jean and the only one that's sick around here is my brother. He caught a small cough from Warren, if it follows Warren's sick pattern, he should be fine in a day or two."  
  
"Poor Alex"  
  
"Poor 'Ro." Scott corrected. Marie looked confused. "She's the one taking care of him. And when he's not whining about how bad he feels, he's whining about the vitamins that 'Ro is making him take. He's calling it cruel and absurd treatment."  
  
"Why absurd?"  
  
"Because when he's whined to much 'Ro comes at him with the vitamins. Then suddenly he feels much better and doesn't need to take them. But even if she gets him to take them, Twenty minutes later he's whining about being sick again."  
  
Marie giggled in sympathy to her best friend, "You're right... poor 'Ro." she frowned suddenly, "The children are being kept clear aren't they?"  
  
"Why do you think there with Charles?"  
  
"Poor dad! All of them?"  
  
"Every last one... but don't let anyone fool you. He's enjoying every minute of it. Besides Jubes was staying until both Tabby'ro and Dave were asleep. And Rina and Chris were fed."  
  
"Rina? Oh Scott that's so cute!"  
  
He blushed, "It was your fault. Tabby'ro and Dave had nicknames and shortened versions of their names... it seemed unfair that Rina and Chris didn't."  
  
"Agreed." she giggled, "And it's to cute. I love you sugar."  
  
"And I shall never get tired of hearing you say so."  
  
Jean came in and walked up to Marie and Scott, Warren kissed her head then walked back out. Jean blushed at them seeing their tender moment. "Do you know anything about it, Jean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes actually. Marie when Sabrina was in you, she was constantly reading, feeling, and sharing with you. Without you noticing. However in the 81/2 months you carried her, she became a part of you. Something your body recognized as part of itself. When she was born your body noticed the absence. And when your body couldn't right, what I guess it considered default, it started shutting important things down. It's kind of like getting a transplant of some sort, or an organ removed. Your symptoms were those of a body rejecting the new organ or the fact one of it's own is gone." they nodded their understanding, so she continued. "Unfortunately your healing factor didn't sense a threat till it started affecting your heart and lungs, and we were sure you were going to ... well lets just say we didn't expect a recovery. Your healing factor finally took notice and started righting the situation. OK here is where it gets complicated. Your body knows that when your healing factor is done fixing whatever problem it may be working on, that it will be completely healed and in working order again. So when your healing factor took effect your body ... well are theory anyway is that your body thinks that now that the healing factor is finished that all the problems are fixed. So it doesn't consider anything absent, feeling that your healing would have made up for it. You're also completely healed from your birthing." She stopped to take a deep breath, "If I hadn't been so worried about you, I would have found this fascinating... we don't know a lot about healing factors. Really we just have an inkling of how if fixes things. We don't know a lot about how it gets the signal that it NEEDS to fix something. But from doing these test on you, I've come to realize that in order for Logan to heal as fast as he does... his healing factor has got to be constantly working."  
  
"So you don't think this will happen again?" Scott begged.  
  
Jean happily shook her head.  
  
"Thank god" Scott sagged against the bed in relief.  
  
"How do you feel Marie?" Jean asked  
  
"Wonderful actually."  
  
"That would make sense." she said half to herself, then looked up from her notes, "I think it's had adequate time to heal you."  
  
"Can I go to my room then?"  
  
"Yes, I'm thrilled to see you better Marie! I was so worried." She hugged Marie and Marie simply smiled and hugged her back.  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER...  
  
Ororo sat holding her daughter that had been born a month ago. Shawnee. Rina and Chris sat in their respective swings, while Tabby'ro and Dave were eating smores, or wearing them... she wasn't quite sure where the majority was landing.  
  
Marie walked in with some hot chocolate and gave a mug to 'Ro.   
  
'Ro happily accepted and shifted Shawnee to nurse on the other side, hidden by a blanket, that Marie had made her. "Thank you."  
  
Marie nodded then looked at her children, "Tabby'ro...Dave, daddy's waiting at the coat closet to get you bundled up..."  
  
"But mommy we just took a nap... we don't need another." Dave whined.  
  
Marie giggled, "No, your daddy, Uncle Alex, Logan, Uncle Hank, and grandpa are going to take you outside to play in the snow."  
  
"They squealed and ran out of the room before Marie even saw them move. She stood stupefied for a moment before breaking out into laughter with 'Ro. "My children hate the outdoors... can you tell?"  
  
Shawnee let out a loud burp just as Marie was taking Rina out of her swing. She relaxed on the couch beside 'Ro. Then looked to her son. "Come to Mommy Christopher."  
  
Rina looked up and her mother than her brother and 'Ro realized that she was reading Marie then sending the thoughts, pictures, and feelings to her brother. 'Ro gasped as Chris's swing was surrounded by light, then Chris reappeared in Marie's arms.  
  
'Ro sighed. "I love that trick."  
  
Marie giggled, "Me too. He's so good too. He only does it when I ask through his sister, or when his Daddy walks into the room. He's all about his Daddy."  
  
"Have you thought about what Tabby'ro and Dave's mutations might be?"  
  
"Jean's looking into it, she thinks Tabby'ro might have acquired something from Carol's mutation from me. She can't quite center on it more than that. Dave's she thinks inherited his father's laser sight, but she's not even sure about that... because it's obvious that the gene is genetic, but it seems to have mutated to something a little different... still stemming off of Scott's mutation though. So I guess we'll find out. Dad is dancing on his toes over the mutation issue. He's so excited to help train them how to control them and stuff. I think he just wants to be a big help in their lives and share what he knows. But he also knows he's already so loved that he's in their hearts forever. I swear he's getting as bad as the boys are though. Making mischief with my babies. Can you imagine when these two are older? God we won't know who to go after first."  
  
"But would you change any of it?" 'Ro asked  
  
Marie didn't hesitate, "Not for the world." she smiled, and "I'm actually looking forward to it." 


End file.
